Saving Harry
by Voldyismoldy
Summary: Harry is the only hope to save the wizarding world from Voldemort but who is going to save him? DmHp, Ron and Hermoine Bashing and several other pairings, Rape, child abuse, Yaoi and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No own Harry Potter but I do have Daniel Radcliffe tide up in my closet, ok not really but wouldn't that be nice?

Voldyismoldy: Oh my God I have started another story and its a Harry Potter one! Yes I am back in the potter fandom for my second attempt and hopefully this one will go better than my last one. for any out there who have read "Hero in the Shadows" I'm sorry but it probably won't be completed due to lack of interest on both the readers and my part so I apologise. anyway this is my first attempt at a Draco/Harry story and I hope you like. so please read and review, review, review.

Warnings: somewhat graphic torture scene and rape. don't like don't read.

Chapter 1. Switching sides.

Draco knelt in the graveyard outside of Riddle Manor the place where Lord Voldemort had been resurrected little over a year ago. In a half circle around him were the inner circle of the Dark lords Death eaters minus his father and several others who had been arrested do to the ministry attack a month earlier. Kneeling on either side of him were several other Slytherin's that were to be made Death eaters themselves soon. On his right were Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott and on his left were Crabbe, Goyle, and Millicent Bulstrode along with others not of great importance to him.

None of them knew why they had been brought here or why Voldemort had called this meeting only that they had been made to come. They were now waiting for their lord to appear and it wasn't long before they heard the pop of apparation and the Dark lord appeared along with the Lestranges who were holding something behind him that those gathered couldn't yet see.

While the Death eaters were wearing their masks to hide their faces the young Slytherins weren't and Draco felt strangely exposed as the Dark Lord stared at them with his red eyes. He had to force himself not to tremble as Voldemort approached his followers hands behind his back and a look of pure glee on his snake like face. Draco had never seen him look so pleased and he wondered what had happened to put him in such a mood when he had been murderous after some of his followers had been arrested.

"Ah my dear followers I am so glad you could join me on such an important night," The Dark lord began holding out his hands towards them his wand held loosely in his right hand. "Today we have gained a great victory over our enemies my loyal supporters and tonight we have a very special guest with us. Bring him forth Bella let them see who has chosen to join us this night."

Bellatrix, cackling with glee, dragged what she was holding forward and tossed a dark haired boy on the ground within the center of the half circle at Voldemorts feet. The boy wore a dirty and torn pair of jeans that were far to big for him and a T-shirt that went down to his knees. He coughed violently his body shaking and a pair of glasses clutched in his hands. Draco knew without seeing his face who the boy was, Harry Potter himself, but how had they managed to capture him?

It was obvious Potter had struggled, blood staining his hair and dripping down his face. One of his shoes had been lost and there was no sign of his wand. There were bruises on his arms as well and Voldemort sneered as he looked down at the boy who seemed unable to move. Draco had never seen Potter look so pitiful and he delighted in the sight of his greatest rival looking so beaten.

"Yes it is indeed Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived found alone and outside of his relatives house," Voldemort told them as he pointed his wand at the boy. Draco could feel the anticipation rising in the men around him as they leaned closer wanting to see their most hated enemy die. "It was by pure luck that Bella and Rudolphus happened upon him before Dumbledore and his band of fools could get him safely away from us and now that he is here he has graciously agreed to be our entertainment for tonight."

Draco would have snorted at his words if it was dignified for a Malfoy to do so and was almost certain he heard one come from the prone figure on the ground. Voldemort made no notice of it as he stared down at the boy and then looked at his death eaters again.

"Now which one of you my dear followers would like to take the first strike at our guest? I require you only not to kill him yet for I want to torture him a bit first and would like to see how long he will last," Voldemort asked looking at each of them in turn as several of them stepped greedily forward wands already out and pointed at the teen. "Come you may all have your chance and by the end of tonight dear Harry will see just what a fool he was to try to stand against me."

As Draco and his friends knelt watching the death eaters began to send curse after curse at the defenseless teen. At first Draco enjoyed it, watching his rival convulse and scream under the numerous curses, but slowly as he continued to watch he began to grow sickened by it. By the cuts and bruises decorating his skin and the blood staining his hair and cloths and the ground beneath him. He had wanted Potter tortured but this, this was more than what was needed, and he wasn't at all sure he wanted the boy to die no matter how much he may have despised him.

Eventually after what felt like hours they stopped and Draco let out a small sigh of relief low enough that no one would hear. Harry now lay on the ground covered in blood and injuries both visible and hidden. He was panting and trembling violently with the after effects of the 'Cruciotus' and several other curses. Yet none of the death eaters showed any concern and when he looked at his friends faces he was angered to see that most looked as eager and delighted by their classmates suffering as the adults.

Hopping it was now over he forced his face to remain impassive and merely watched with what he hoped was a believable indifference. However Voldemort wasn't through yet and with a flick of his wand the boys clothes were removed with a comment that they should see the full existent of their work. Draco's face paled as he looked at the now naked boy and was shocked by what he saw.

Harry lay on his side his back to them, a back that was littered in old and new scars that couldn't have all come from the death eaters curses. There were old burn marks as well and signs of broken bones beneath the skin. Dark bruises were on his butt cheeks and the back of his upper thighs and he looked so small, curled up and shaking as he was. Draco could tell that he was far to thin and he had always been shorter than him though he had paid little attention to that until now.

Why had he never noticed before how much shorter and thinner Harry was to him and where had those marks come from? Someone else had been hurting Harry before the Death eaters had gotten their hands on him but who was it and why would they. He had thought that everyone besides them had loved the golden boy, their beloved savior, so who else would have wanted to hurt him like that? Could it be that Potter's life wasn't as good as he had always thought it was? That perhaps he wasn't as loved and spoiled as he had always believed.

These new thoughts and suspicions rocked him to the core and he almost didn't notice when Voldemort invited his followers to continue their torture of the boy. Draco didn't know if he could stand to watch anymore yet he didn't know how it could get worse until one of the death eaters knelt and forced Harry onto his stomach holding him down. The boy struggled weakly against him tears streaming down his face and he bit his lip as he struggled not to speak or scream.

Draco realizing what was going to happen now closed his eyes not wanting to watch but they snapped open again as Harry screamed suddenly. He had to fight not to tremble at the sight of the death eater thrusting into the boy while the other's cursed him and taunted him laughing at his pain, especially his aunt who cackled in pleasure. One by one the death eaters who wanted to took the boy only a few of them staying back though they continued to curse him adding to the others pleasures.

Even Lord Voldemort himself rapped Harry and by then his screams had turned into sobs and pleas for mercy. He begged them to stop and cried out that he was sorry and that he would be good until he blacked out from the pain of it. Draco was shaken even more by his words than by what they had done for it sounded to him like he was talking to someone else and not them and he wondered who that person was.

At long last it was over and the Dark lord told the Lestranges to take Potter to the Riddle manor dungeons. He then turned pointedly to the young Slytherins who in all that time hadn't moved and advised them to think carefully about what had happened that night as they would all be made to take the dark mark in a weeks time before dismissing them. It was then that Draco realized what the meaning behind the demonstration was other than to torture and rape Harry it was also to give them a warning of what could happen to them should they refuse to serve him.

Draco felt sick and returned quickly to the room he was using in the manor where he promptly threw up in the bathroom toilet. He had never liked Potter but seeing him like that being taken so brutally and knowing now, or at least suspecting, that he had been abused by someone else had changed everything for him. He didn't know if he could continue to serve the Dark lord after seeing that, if he still wanted to, and yet he knew he wouldn't live if he chose not to. The Dark lord would kill him without hesitation and he had no desire to lose his life.

He flopped down onto to his bed in a very un-malfoy like way and covered his face with his hands not knowing what to do. Part of him wanted to just go along with it and take the mark to make his father happy and protect himself but the other part wanted to leave this place and maybe take Potter with him. Could he do that find some way to escape along with Harry. Maybe get him to Dumbledore who could protect them if he could convince him that Draco no longer wanted to be on the dark side. It was a possibility but he didn't know how he could and wasn't at all certain he wanted to risk his life to try.

Why should he care what happened to Potter anyway? They had never been friends and Harry had certainly never shown any concern for him. Yet after tonight all he could see him as was a boy terribly abused and neglected. As someone who was in desperate need of help and protection. Whatever hatred and anger he had felt toward the 'Golden boy' had died that night and he felt only pity for him now, pity and something else that he couldn't name yet.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear his door open and only realized someone was there when he felt there shadow fall over him. Quickly he removed his hands from his face and sat up to see his godfather standing at the foot of his bed looking down at him. Severus face was worn and pained, his dark eyes clouded, and never had Draco seen him like that. It seemed that what happened that night had affected him badly as well and he was surprised and relieved to know that.

"Draco are you well?" he questioned. Draco nodded, hesitated, and then shook his head deciding to be honest with him. "I see you did not enjoy tonight's entertainment either."

"No surprisingly I didn't," the blonde boy agreed with a soft sigh still not understanding his own feelings or his sudden aversion to serving the monster who had done every horrible thing imaginable to break his classmate. "Is there something you want Severus?"

"Yes I am in need of your help," The potions teacher told him sitting down on the bed his face lined in thought. "if you are willing to do so for it would put you in great danger and turn both your father and the Dark lord against you."

"You want me to help you free Potter don't you Severus?" Draco replied. His godfather nodded staring intently at him. He was silent for a long moment thinking it over and his eyes brightened and his jaw tightened in decision. "All right what do you want me to do?"

"Thank you Draco I had feared for a long time that you would take the same path as your father but it seems you have come to your senses as he will not," Severus said in relief. Draco nearly smiled pleased by his words and watched him as he took out a small bundle from his robe pocket holding out to him. "Inside here is a portkey Draco that will take you to a specific place where you will find help for Potter and yourself. Tomorrow you will be instructed to bring the boy his meal while I am guarding his cell. You will stupefy me and then use the portkey to get both of you out of here and to somewhere safe. I will join you as soon as I can to help you with him as well."

"All I need to do then is get into his cell and use the portkey," his godson repeated taking the bundle from him as he nodded. Draco quickly slipped it into his pocket so no one would see it. "But what about you Severus won't the Dark lord know you helped and what is the password to activate it?"

"I will be fine and the Dark lord won't know because I will have been stupefied and I can very easily keep him out of my mind so you needn't worry about me," the potions teacher assured him taking something else out of his pocket and handing it to him. "The password for it is 'freedom' and you will be taking Potter here. Read it and memorize it quickly."

Draco took the small piece of paper from him and read it to himself surprised by what it said. _The headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is at 12 Gimmauld Place. _He read it twice to make sure he had it and then gave it back to his godfather who pointed his wand at it and it burst into flame so no one else could read it.

"Good now get some sleep Draco you will have a long day tomorrow," Snape told him standing up as Draco nodded. He stared at him for a moment torn between wanting to protect his godson and needing to save the only hope the wizarding world had and then left the room without another word.

Draco watched him leave and then using his wand changed his robes into a pair of silk pajama bottoms. Tiredly he slipped beneath the covers and closed his eyes willing sleep to come to him. It refused to come easily however and thoughts of what he had seen and the decisions he had made ran through his head. His whole life had changed that night and it would never be the sane again as he deliberately choose to turn his back on his father and the world he lived in all in order to help a boy he had once thought he hated but now was not so sure.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXe

Late the next day just as Snape had told him Draco was ordered by Voldemort through his aunt to bring a tray of food to Potter's cell. The tray had only a small bowl of broth and a glass of water on it that he would have to feed to him since the Dark lord had decided that he wanted the boy to live for a bit longer. He agreed without a word to do so and forced himself to look calm and indifferent as he walked down to the dungeons.

The portkey felt heavy in his pocket reminding him of his true task and of the danger he would be in after he had done so. His life would always been at risk as long as the Dark lord and his followers were in power yet he had made up his mind and he wouldn't change it now. He had never really wanted to be a Death eater and had only agreed to it to please his father but that didn't seem so important to him now. The only thing that mattered now was how Potter had looked the night before and the sound of his screams and sobs that echoed in his mind even now.

To his relief he found his godfather standing in front of Potter's cell just as he had said he would be and balancing the tray he took out his wand. Snape saw him and gave a small nod of his head a faint smile on his face as he sent the spell at him. He immediately froze and slumped onto the floor and Darco hurried into the cell that Snape had already unlocked not wasting any of what little time they had.

He found Harry lying on his side against the far wall his eyes closed and his breathing erratic. Quickly he walked up to him and knelt beside him putting the tray on the floor. He took his head into his lap and his eyes flickered open. They were glazed and unfocused and he shivered in cold still unclothed as he looked up at him in confusion.

"M . . . Malfoy?" Harry said softly clearly not believing that he was actually there holding him.

"Yes Potter its me, here drink this water I am sure you need it," Draco replied. He brought the glass to his lips and the other boy drank it greedily some of it dripping down his chin. "I have come to get you out of here Potter, don't ask me why but I can't seem to leave you here to be tortured even more."

Harry said nothing as he finished the water and his eyes closed again though a small smile appeared on his face. Yet Draco wasn't at all sure he had understood a word he had said to him and thought it quite possible that he was delirious. Carefully he took him into his arms surprised and disturbed by how light he felt. How could he be that light and when was the last time he had eaten something? Was he starved as well as abused by this unknown person? Draco felt a sudden surge of anger rise in him at his fellow teenagers condition. He could do little about what he had suffered at the hands of the Dark lord and his followers but he could perhaps do something about the other person or persons who had abused him so grievously.

This thought of course lead to a whole series of questions he couldn't answer and wanted to give no thought to so he pushed them to the back of his mind to think about at another time. Knowing someone could come at any time he took the portkey out of his pocket and unwrapped it putting one of Harry's hands on it and one of his own while the other arm was wrapped securely around his shoulders. He said the activation word and within seconds felt the familiar pull at his navel as it took them from the cell and hopefully to some place safe.

They landed seconds later in a small room with a fireplace, a worn out couch and the most disgusting curtains Draco had ever seen. He supposed that this was the Order's headquarters and he thought briefly of how Riddle manor was only slightly better from what he had seen so far. He rose to his feet taking the unconsciousness youth in both arms and scowling again at how light weight he was.

He hopped that there was someone around to help them and that Snape hadn't sent them to some empty home. He also hopped that whoever was here would be willing to listen to him and not automatically attack him for being the son of a death eater. A noise from beyond the room alerted him to someone else's presence in the house and he called out to them not wanting to take chances on exploring the house with an injured boy in his arms.

The door to the room was almost immediately thrown open and Draco came face to face with his old Dark arts professor Remus Lupin. The man looked haggard and tired and his face paled at the sight of Harry being held naked and severally injured in his arms. For a second neither one of them seemed able to speak and then Lupin exploded in questions as he rushed up to them.

"Harry! What happened? Who did this to him? How did you find him?" He asked as he took the boy from him holding him gingerly in his arms. "Harry can you hear me? Are you all right?"

"Professor I will explain everything once he is seen to," Draco told him. Lupin nodded and turned to leave the room as he followed them. "Is there anyone else here sir or are you good enough at healing to tend him yourself?"

"No healing has never been one of my strengths, I will have to send for Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore will have to be told that he has been found," Lupin replied speaking more to himself than to Draco as he lead them up a flight of stairs to a series of bedrooms. "Thank you Draco for whatever you did to get him here. I don't know why you choose to help him or how you found out about this place but I am glad you did."

Draco said nothing as he followed him into the closest room and Lupin laid Harry on the bed conjuring a blanket with his wand to cover him. Draco stood next to the bed as he hurried over to the fireplace and threw some floo powder in it while yelling out Hogwarts infirmary. He stuck his head in, spoke to someone for a few minutes and then took it out again looking relieved. A few minutes later Madam Pomfrey came out of the fire holding a bag of supplies in her hand.

"Where is Mr. Potter, Remus?" She asked. He lead her over to the bed pulling back the blanket and she gasped at what she saw. "Oh the poor dear, well both of you out I don't need you in the way while I tend him. I will come to you once I am done and tell you how he is."

Lupin nodded and glancing at the young man one more time he took Draco by the arm and lead him out while the nurse took out her supplies muttering to herself. The older man brought him down to the kitchen where he sat him down in a chair and conjured two butterbeers for them before sitting down himself.

"Tell me everything that happened to Harry Draco," He said as he took a large gulp of his drink without taking his eyes off of him. Draco nodded taking a sip of his own drink.

He explained everything that had happened the night before at the Death eaters meeting. How Harry had been brought there by the Lestranges after having somehow been captured outside of his home. How the Dark lord and his minions had cursed him repeatedly for what seemed like hours and then how they had rapped him until he was begging them to stop and blacked out. How Snape had come to him and asked him to help free him and Draco had agreed taking the portkey and using it to bring them here.

He told him about everything even his decision not to become a Death eater and his switch to the light side. The only thing he didn't tell him were his suspicions about the other abuse he thought Harry had suffered before coming to the Death eaters. He wasn't entirely certain about it yet and he didn't know if Harry wanted anyone else to know about it either so he wanted to wait to say anything until he talked to him first.

When he finished with his tale Lupin said nothing only frowned and continued to sip his drink. They fell into silence while they sat and waited for Madam Pomfrey to tell them if Harry was going to be ok. It was obvious to Draco that the man was worried about the boy and upset about what had happened to him and so didn't mind being ignored. He had a lot to think about as well and appreciated the silence wondering what would happen when other people started to show up and if he would be accepted among them. He had no where else to go now and he dreaded what would happen if he was made to leave and what Voldemort would do to him once he found out what he had done.

A/N: well there it is the first chapter. Poor Harry I am so mean to me characters. anyway hoped you liked and Draco and snape weren't to ooc. I was trying to stay in their characters but it was really hard especially snape. I am not used to thinking of him as a good character though I thought it was great that he was in the books. anyway there will be several pairings in this work and unfortuantely Sirius will be dead, stupid Rowling how dare you kill him, but his death works better for this story sorry. anyway read and review please especially if you want me to continue because really I tend to want to write more when I know people want to read it thank you and hope you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: I got so many reviews and alerts and favorites for this story as well as two archives thank you very much all of you. For any who want to archive this story or any of my others just let me know so I can cheek the archives out thank you. I am glad to know there are people who like this story so far and I hope you will continue to like it and to review as they keep my muse alive and keep me wanting to write so thank you again and enjoy this chapter.

Warning: mentions of rape and abuse, confusing emotions and beginning friendship between Draco and Harry as well as Ron and Hermione bashing.

Chapter 2. An Unexpected Savior.

Draco was still sitting in the kitchen with Remus Lupin when the others arrived: Dumbledore, McGonagall, the Weasley's and Granger as well as Moody and Shacklebolt all looking torn between relief and distress at the news of Harry's return. Not one of them were expecting to see Draco there and Remus quickly explained what had happened before someone decided to curse him or kick him out. Before he knew what was happening Draco was out of his seat and being patted on the back by several of the Weasleys and hugged by Mrs. Weasley all of them thanking him for rescuing Harry, all except Ron and Hermione who were both strangely silent.

The blonde boy's face was flushed with embarrassment at all of the attention and affection he was receiving not having expected it or being used to such things. He couldn't remember ever being hugged the way Mrs. Weasley was hugging him now even though he was sure that in some way his mother truly did love him. His father however had always been cold and cruel toward him nothing he ever did being enough for him. He was sure now that his father would hate him once he discovered his betrayal to the Dark lord and he found strangely enough that he didn't care. He knew he had done the right thing and that was all that was really important to him now.

Once everyone was done touching him and thanking him they all took seats around the table after Lupin told them that Pomfrey was with Harry and would let them know when she was done with tending to him. Mrs. Weasley conjured butterbeers for everyone else and talked more about what had happened to Harry. Draco was made to repeat his story and answer all of their questions some of the things still sending shivers down his spine and making him feel sick. Molly was crying into her husbands chest by the time he finished and the twins looked pale faced with shock. Their elder brothers who Draco didn't know had remained calm during the telling but their faces were drawn and he only noticed then that Percy wasn't there. Strangely that didn't surprise him, what did surprise him was the lack of concern on Ron and Hermione's part and the angry look on Ginny's.

He said nothing about it however feeling that it wasn't any of his business and was relieved when Snape finally arrived. He gave them all a quick nodded and then hurried upstairs to help the school nurse a bag in his hands. Draco was once again left downstairs with the rest of them much to his displeasure. He feel silent as he listened to the adults debate on how Harry had been captured and what they were to do with him now since it seemed unsafe to leave him with his relatives.

His thoughts drifted onto Harry and what he had seen the night before, not what the death eaters had done but the other things. His suspicions about the abuse and things even worse than that came back to him then. He still hadn't told the others about those and he wanted to talk to Harry and find out what had happened to him and why. It was obvious he had been hiding it since he still remained with his relatives who were his prime suspects and he didn't want to reveal something Harry didn't want them to know.

He was broken from his thoughts when a sudden scream broke out from the rooms above them. Instantly everyone was on their feet in concern and within minutes a flustered Madam Pomfrey came rushing down the stairs.

"Albus I don't know what's wrong with Mr. Potter he just started screaming and won't wake up no matter what we do," She told them looking concerned and somewhat frightened. "Please see what you can do for him."

Dumbledore nodded and the adults rushed upstairs after telling the younger Weasley's and Hermione to stay there. Draco having not been told to stay quickly followed after them as quietly as he could no one having seen him leave the room. He didn't know why he was so concerned about Harry but he wanted to know what was wrong and felt this strange need to help him if he could. It disturbed and confused him but he had no time to think about it now as he rushed up to the room Harry had been left in.

Once he got there he found the adults circled around the bed worriedly while Dumbledore was leaning over the small boy trying to get him to wake. He tried several spells and comforting words but nothing seemed to work as the boy kept screaming and thrashing in the bed. Snape rolled his eyes at the headmaster knowing nothing he did would help and caught sight of Draco surprised to see him there though he said nothing about it deciding simply to observe him for now.

Draco was watching Harry with wide eyes the sound of his screams terrifying him. There were tears streaming down his face and Draco was glad that his wounds had been healed before hand so that they didn't have to worry about him making them worse with his violent movements. He could just imagine what the boy was seeing or reliving and the thought left him shaken and realizing that none of them would be able to help him not knowing really what he had been through as Draco did.

"Professor let me try please," He said walking up to the bed. Dumbledore looked at him his eyes twinkling annoyingly and moved away from the bed. Quickly Draco took his place and took the smaller boy gently in his arms. "Harry it's me Draco can you hear me? You're safe here do you understand you're with friends. None of what you are seeing is real its just a dream."

The eight adults watched in amazement as Harry slowly calmed in the other boy's arms. His screaming stopped and his tears as well as he gave a low groan. Draco continued to hold him as his breathing evened out and his eyelids began to flicker as he slowly awakened from his dream. His eyes opened and blinked a few times as he looked around the room seeing everyone there looking back at him in relief and then his stunning, did Draco just think his eyes were stunning, eyes landed on the blonde boy holding him in confusion and strangely enough relief.

"D . . . Draco?" Harry said softly as he looked up at him a small shy smile crossing his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome Harry," And Draco was surprised that he meant it. He carefully laid the boy back down who looked suddenly alarmed and grabbed at his hand that he let him keep. "What was the dream about?"

"Not a dream a vision, Voldemort is angry because you . . ." The boy began his eyes filling with wonder as he went on staring only at Draco as if he was the only one in the room. "Saved me. Why did you do that your life is in danger now."

" I know my life is in danger but no more than yours is and after what I saw that night I couldn't leave you there or serve that mad man," he explained. Harry's smile grew at his words and he squeezed his hand in gratitude and joy. "I guess you could say that what Voldemort did worked, it was done to make us choose sides and I did just not the side he wanted and I hope you can accept me on your side now."

Harry nodded and fell silent clearly tired and Madam Pomfrey moved then to continue her tending of him with Snape's help. The others seeing that he was all right left the room saving the questioning for later but Draco remained as Harry wouldn't let go of his hand. Once they were done the nurse and the potions master left the room as well and the two boys were left alone Draco now feeling suddenly uncomfortable.

"Harry how are you feeling are you in pain or anything?" Draco asked hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he felt as Harry's grip on his hand loosened slightly. "Did you want me to get Weasal, Granger, or Weaslette for you. They're downstairs and I am sure they want to see you and I can leave if you want to see them alone."

"I don't want to see them and I doubt they want to see me," Harry told him softly surprising him. He felt a little smug to knowing that Harry would rather spend time with him than with his friends. "But you don't have to stay with me if you don't want to Draco."

"I don't mind staying and I wanted to talk to you about something," The blonde boy replied. Harry smiled again happily and Draco surprisingly felt himself start to smile too, it was very rare that he smiled usually he would smirk or sneer and it felt odd but right to. "Last night I saw some things, scars and bruises that weren't from the death eaters, and the words you said when you were begging them to stop didn't sound like you were actually saying it to them. I want to know where they were from and who it was you were talking to while they were rapping you Harry, I have my suspicions but I want to hear it from you."

Harry's face paled as he spoke horror filling his eyes and shame as well. He took his hand away from the blondes and lowered his eyes remaining silent. Draco only watched him giving him a chance to speak and knowing he couldn't force the smaller boy to tell him anything. Whatever had happened to him had been painful and he was certain that he had never spoken about it to anyone before. Maybe no one else had ever wanted to know or maybe he was so used to keeping his silence that he was unable to speak about it even now but Draco would find some way to make him even if only for his own peace of mind if nothing else. So he waited for him to speak offering only his silent support and whatever reassurance he could give.

"Have you told anyone else about what you saw and what you suspect?" he asked his voice barely audible. Draco could still hear the fear and dread in it though.

"No Harry I wanted to speak to you first before I said anything to anybody else," Draco assured him taking his hand again. The relief was visible on his face as he raised it slightly. "Can you tell me what happened to you and who gave you those injuries?"

"My parents, you know, died when I was a little over a year old and I was sent to live with my mothers sister and her husband and son. They hated me from the beginning and made me live in a small cupboard under the stairs for the first ten years of my life until I got my Hogwarts letter and they moved me to the second bedroom that used to hold all of my cousins old toys, you should have seen the fit he threw when they did," Harry began without looking at him. A mirthless chuckle raising in his throat as he spoke about his cousin's fit. "I was three when they had me first start doing chores and when I received my first beating from my uncle. Four when I started cooking the meals and five the first time he touched me."

It was Draco's turn to have his face pale in shock as he listened to him and his hand tightened its hold on the other boys. He had suspected abuse but not to this existent and he almost didn't want to hear anymore but he knew he was only beginning and now that he had started he couldn't stop him. Harry needed to tell him these things for he had kept them away inside for too long and Draco wanted to listen and be there for him so he remained silent as he went on.

"They told me my parents died in a car crash and I didn't even know I was a wizard until I got my letter. To them I was nothing more than a worthless freak they were forced to let stay in their home and they treated me as such. The first few years I tried so hard to please them thinking that maybe if I did everything right they would love me or at least acknowledge me but no matter what I did it was never enough and eventually I realized that they would never not hate me."

"My cousin Dudley always made sure I never had any friends at school and would threaten or beat up anyone who tried to be nice to me and of course he and his friends would beat me up to. I always got better grades than him but my aunt and uncle blamed me for his bad grades and I would get a beating for that as well. I think I was five when my uncle first took a belt to me, I can't remember to well because I blacked out from the pain. That was his favorite way to beat me using his belt and then he would lock me in my cupboard cause he didn't want me to get blood on the floor."

"I would be locked in my cupboard for days at a time without food and only a bottle of water and a bucket to go to the bathroom in. I didn't mind that much though because at least while I was in there they would leave me alone and I wouldn't be hurt. The only clothes I was given were my cousins old ones and I was never allowed to have any toys or to play with my cousins even the broken ones. I never even got a present until Hagrid got me Hedwig before I came to school."

"When I was little my uncle would touch me whenever we were alone I hated those times the most. He touched my penis or made me touch his while he jerked off and eventually taught me how to give head. He even made me wank myself in front of him while he got off watching me. I was ten the first time he rapped me, it hurt so bad and I just wanted him to stop. I screamed and sobbed and pleaded with him but it didn't matter cause anything I did only excited him more and he would beat me either before or after depending on his mood. "

"After I went to Hogwarts he locked all of my stuff away so I couldn't do my homework or even let Hedwig out during the summer. Usually he would lock it up in the cupboard and lock me in my room. Whenever my cousin was on a diet I would practically starve cause the only way he would go with it is if I got less food than him and the Weasley's would send me food packages sometimes. This last summer though it got worse, my uncle threw me in the cupboard instead of my stuff, I don't know where he put all of it, and wouldn't let me out except to do chores or pleasure him. The day I was caught my uncle had just rapped me when my aunt and cousin came home. He left me in the room forgetting to lock me up and I dressed myself and snuck out of the house."

"I didn't think about the fact that I didn't have any of my stuff or even my wand since he had locked that away to. I just needed to get away so I ran and went to a playground where I used to go sometimes when I was young and needed sometime alone. It was there the Lestranges found me and it was only then I realized I was outside of the wards that protected me and without my wand. I tried to stop them and get away but it was no use and you know the rest."

Draco nodded not needing him to continue since he had seen the rest of what had happened and feeling even sicker than he had the night before. How could people do those things to anyone lest of all a child and their own blood. He had never imagined that what Harry had been through had been that horrible and he didn't know how the smaller boy had survived such torture everyday of his life. He had thought what Voldemort and the death eaters had done to him was bad but what his own relatives had done to him was so much worse. How had Harry managed to survive all of that and without telling anyone and why had no one else known what was going on? Why hadn't even his friends known what was happening to him and why had no one ever done anything about it?

"Harry I'm sorry all of those things happened to you. You didn't deserve any of it and you aren't worthless or a freak." Draco told him squeezing the boy's hand. Harry looked up at him at last surprise and disbelief on his face as well as an almost desperate hope. "But why didn't you tell anyone even your friends, surely Weasel and Granger would have done something if they had known and Dumbledore."

"When I was little no one cared and Dudley was always able to convince our teachers that I was a liar who made up stories to get attention and make people feel sorry for me," Harry explained sadly, a sadness that was quickly replaced with anger as he went on. "And my friends wouldn't have done anything about it because Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted them to. He had it all planed Draco, he would put me with a family he knew would abuse me and then pay Ron and Hermione to be my friends and Ginny to eventually marry me. I would be so grateful for their friendship and love that I wouldn't even question them or him and would just do as they wanted."

"Then Dumbledore knew about the abuse and rape and just choose to do nothing? Did Ron and Hermione know?" Draco said in shock. Harry smirked but shook his head as he lowered his eyes again. "How did you find out about this? Its not something that the Dark lord or his death eaters told you is it because they would certainly lie about something like that."

"No I overheard the three of them talking before the end of last term about how Dumbledore hadn't paid them enough to put themselves in danger the way they had for me at the ministry and stuff," the raven haired boy said softly tears sliding slowly down his face. The whole time he had spoken about his relatives and the abuse he had suffered he hadn't cried at all but now talking about his friends betrayal he couldn't hold back the tears. "I confronted them about it right then and they told me how Dumbledore had come to them the summer before our first year but that their parents didn't know anything about it and Ginny told me it didn't matter because she had always had a crush on me, the money was just extra incentive, and that I would still end up marrying her because I wanted so much to be a part of their family."

"That's when I yelled at her that I wouldn't ever marry her because I was into blokes not girls and she yelled at me and told me she would never forgive me for being so cruel after everything she had done for me. Ron said that he didn't know what was wrong with me that I would want to be with some boy instead of his sister and Hermione said she didn't understand how after everything I had been through I wouldn't want a normal life with a wife and children. So were not friends anymore not that we ever really were friends to begin with at least where they were concerned."

Harry's face flushed as he realized he had revealed his sexual preferences to the person who had until recently been his worst tormentor. Draco however seemed unconcerned by his confession mostly because his preferences ran the same way and he found himself feeling strangely pleased that Harry's did to. He smiled at the smaller boy who looked relieved by his reaction and squeezed his hand again to assure him that he wasn't like his friends and wouldn't hate him for his decision.

"I hate to interrupt such an important discussion about who is going to marry who but I believe Mr. Potter is in need of sleep now Draco," Severus said gliding into the room with a purple potion in his hand. He came up to the bed and handed the potion to the raven haired boy who took it willingly despite the fact that it was Snape giving it to him. "You will have to continue this fascinating discussion tomorrow now drink it all Potter you have been through a great deal and need rest to recover."

Harry nodded and took the potion downing it in one gulp. Almost instantly his eyelids began to droop and within minutes he was fast asleep under the effects of the potion. Draco reluctantly released his hand and followed his godfather out of the room surprised by how kindly he had acted toward the boy he had told him many times he hated due to the pranks his father and his friends used to play on him. That was until he saw his face that was lined with concern and deep thought.

"You heard didn't you Severus?" Draco questioned though he already knew the answer even before the older man nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I am going to confront Dumbledore about what the hell he thought he was doing leaving Harry in a place like that," Snape growled. He may not have liked the boy but after hearing everything he had gone through during his life he could no longer hate him and now felt sympathy for the boy having suffered from an abusive father himself. "And then I am going to make sure that he never goes back to that place again and a little trip to the Dursley's might be in order as well his stuff is still there after all."

"I would like to go as well and see what kind of people could do such things to a child and what defense they have for their actions," The blonde boy replied pleasing his godfather. He lowered his voice as they neared the stairwell not wanting the people downstairs to hear what they were talking about. "I want to help Harry as well there was something wrong about how he explained everything. He was so calm like it didn't really matter even though he didn't want to tell me at first and he seemed more hurt by what his friends did than his family that can't be good can it."

"No and I am quite certain that Harry is blocking how he truly feels about the abuse he suffered it is common for children who are abused to do that," his godfather agreed. They stopped near the head of the stairs as Snape looked down at the boy. "They become resigned to it and submissive believing that it is what they deserve and their fault they are being punished and I am sure Harry feels no different. He will need help from people he can trust to overcome the abuse he suffered if he is to save us from the Dark lord as he is supposed to."

"He can trust me and I will try to help him," Draco replied frowning as he thought of his one time friends and their lack of concern for Harry's capture and what he had suffered at the hands of the Dark lord. He would need new friends yet Draco was unsure how many friends of his own he still had but at least he would have him. "Are you going to tell the others about what he told me or just Professor Dumbldore."

"Oh no I am going to make sure the Weasleys and the werewolf know I am sure they will have some choice words for our dear headmaster when they discover what has been done to their beloved boy-who-lived, Bill and Charlie and the twins too will be quite upset by the abuse Dumbledore allowed him to suffer." Severus told him with a sneer his black eyes looking very pleased by what would happen once they went downstairs. "And he will need their support as much as ours so it is best that they know."

Draco nodded though he felt strangely displeased that others were to know what had happened to Harry. He had felt proud that Harry had wanted to tell him when he had never told anyone else before and now felt strangely protective of the smaller boy. He didn't want anyone else to hurt him and regretted all of the years he had spent tormenting him and making his life even worse than it already was. If he had known he would have tried to be nicer to him and maybe it wouldn't have taken a torture session to make him realize that he didn't want to be like his father or serve the Dark lord.

He didn't fully understand his new feelings toward the other boy or how he could have changed so much in such a short time but he didn't dislike it either. He was actually feeling happier with himself than he had in a long time and that what he was doing was right. Discovering that the boy who was supposed to save the wizarding world from Lord Voldemort needed to be saved himself had changed everything for him and rearranged all of his beliefs and strangely enough he didn't mind it as much as he thought he would.

A small smile formed on his face as they walked downstairs, he would take great pleasure in seeing the others reactions to what they would tell them and how Dumbledore would try to defend himself and maybe he could get the two youngest Weasleys and the muggleborn alone for a little reprimanding of his own. Yes it would very pleasurable indeed he was only sorry Harry wouldn't be able to see it as well but if he wanted to Draco would show it to him in a pensive later so he would be able to enjoy it to.

A/N: yes I am being cruel and ending this chapter now I know you hate me don't you. I don't normally write really long chapters and I felt like this one was long enough plus I wanted to save the confrontation with Dumbledore for next time. I hope you like this story so far and that Draco isn't to ooc but if he is than oh well. In the next chapter will be the confrontation with Dumbledore and Draco's confrontation with Ron, Hermione and Ginny who are jerks aren't they and don't you just feel so sorry for poor Harry? Any way I hoped you liked this chapter and please keep reading and reviewing or my muse will die and I won't be able to keep the story going. By the way I wrote part of this while I was sick which is why I didn't have it up yesterday like I wanted to so blame it on my massive headache and upset stomach for it not being good if it isn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: I am so glad none of you hate me for ending the chapter like I did and that so many people like this story it is very encouraging. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, alerts and favorites they are all deeply appreciated. At first I wasn't really sure what I was going to do with this story but I think now I have figured out a little of where I want to go and hopefully you all will continue to enjoy it. Please continue to read, review and enjoy. It is your reviews and your enjoyment of my work that keeps me wanting to write so please keep it up and cyber snitches for everybody!

Warning: mentions of rape and abuse, Dumbledore bashing and Ron and Hermione bashing along with Ginny and an irate werewolf and Molly Weasley.

Chapter 3. Why Did He Have To Suffer?

Draco forced his face to remain impassive as he followed his godfather down into the kitchens where the others sat talking quietly amongst each other. At one end of the table Dumbledore, Madam Pomfrey, the Elder Weasley's and Lupin where sitting, Moody and Shacklebolt having left, and at the other end were the two youngest Weasley's and Hermione deep in some kind of conversation. His eyes narrowed in a glare as he looked at the three people who were supposed to be Harry's closest friends and thought delightedly of the confrontation that was to come with them later before he returned his face to neutrality.

The adults stopped speaking as they entered the room the Weasley's and Lupin looking worriedly past them for any sign of the boy they cared so deeply about. Dumbledore stood that infuriating twinkle in his eyes and a small smile on his face. It took all of the will power and control Draco had not lash out at him right then. The old man had no right to smile and look like nothing was wrong after what he had sentenced Harry to. To Draco the abuse and rapping were as much this old man's fault as it was his relatives and if it were up to him he would see the headmaster punished along with them.

"Ah Severus how is young Harry doing?" Dumbledore asked while the others looked at the two men wanting to know the answer as well. "and when may we speak with him. It is imperative that we talk to him about what happened to him as soon as possible if we are to defend against Voldemort's next attack. He may know something that could be useful to us from his time with them."

"Potter is healing well headmaster and is now asleep with the use of a potion I gave him," Snape replied revealing none of his true feelings as he placed a hand on Draco's shoulder who he could he feel was fuming at the older man's words next to him. The words and Dumbledore's lack of concern for the young man had angered him to but it wouldn't do to fly into a rage over it. "I am afraid you will have to wait to speak with him as his health comes first and he is very much in need of rest."

"Very well but you will inform me the moment he awakens so that I may speak with him," The headmaster agreed though the twinkle in his eyes dimmed slightly for a moment before returning to its earlier brightness as Snape nodded. "Well then I must go I have many other things that must be taken care of good day to you all."

"I am afraid not Albus for I have something to discuss with you," Severus replied stopping the man before he could leave. Dumbledore looked at him curiously seemingly undisturbed by the sudden harshness of his voice. "It has come to my attention headmaster that Potter's relatives have been less than kind to him and that you were aware of it."

Dumbledore didn't speak right away the twinkle in his eye vanishing as he gazed at his former pupil and fellow teacher. The rest of the room had gone silent even Ron, Hermione and Ginny having stopped their conversation to look up at them in curiosity. Draco nearly smirked as he looked at them their faces showing that they were more than ready to disbelieve anything that put the headmaster in a less than favorable light. The adults however were more cautious not wanting to believe what Snape was implying but unwilling to disbelieve it either until they could be more certain of what was going on.

"I don't know what Mr. Potter has told you Severus but yes I was aware that his family didn't like him," the older man answered without giving anything away. There was a warning look in his eyes that Snape would be damned if he followed. He wasn't about to back down now. "However due to his need for safety I felt it necessary to put him with his family even if they didn't like him knowing they would at least protect him while he was in their home."

"Protect him! Oh yes they protected him all right. Protected him from ever feeling love, from ever having a full meal or a real childhood. Protected him from having friends or anyone at all to care about him. Protected him from ever feeling that he was worth something but yes they protected him very well," Snape told him with a sneer. The reaction to his words was instantaneous as the adults gathered there jumped to their feet in outrage all eyes on Albus. "Don't play games with me Albus I have heard a full confession to the serious abuse Harry suffered with his relatives and that you knew full well what was happening to him and chose to do nothing about it why Albus? Why did you allow him to be beaten, starved and rapped for all these years?"

"Beaten? Rapped?" Mrs. Weasley said in shock as she looked at Draco for confirmation obviously believing that he had heard the boy's confession as well. He nodded in answer to her and her face reddened in anger as she turned on the headmaster. "Albus explain yourself now though I doubt anything you say will make me forgive you for what you have put poor Harry through. To think I actually believed you when you told us he would be safer with his relatives. I should have taken him to our home a long time ago."

"You must understand Severus that I did what I had to do to ensure Harry's loyalty to me," Albus began ignoring the incredulous looks the others were giving him and keeping his eyes only on the potions master. "You know how stubborn and willful James was and I could not allow Harry to be the same. He had to be obedient and controllable and in order for that to happen he couldn't go to a wizarding family that would have spoiled him and ruined my plans. So instead I took him to his remaining family knowing they would hate him, abuse him, and make him so grateful to me when he was finally reintroduced to the wizarding world that he wouldn't hesitate to do as I wanted him to. It is for that same reason that I couldn't allow him to spend his summers with the Weasley's it would have undone all that I had accomplished. It is regrettable that Harry had to suffer as he did but it is and was necessary, and if one boy had to suffer in order for the rest of the wizarding world to be saved than it was the only thing I could do. I am sure you understand Severus how one boy's life could not be placed above the lives of everyone else and cannot fault me for my decision."

"Strangely enough Albus I can. How dare you decide something like that for what you considered the greater good. I may have hated James and yes he was willful and stubborn and a down right pain in the ass but I would never have wanted his child or any child for that matter to suffer as Harry has," The black haired man growled disgusted by Dumbledore's explanation for his actions. "If you had wanted and needed his loyalty so badly you could have taken him in yourself or given him to a wizarding family you trusted to teach him to support you. Instead you chose to send him to people who would hate him and destroy any sense of self worth he had. You didn't want someone loyal to you you wanted a Harry Potter who would be to meek and timid to ever even think about standing up to you and having ideas of his own. He was never a person to you only a weapon and once he out lived his usefulness to you you would have thrown him away leaving him even worse off than before."

"I think we have heard enough Albus," Remus nearly snarled before the aged headmaster could respond to him. Draco had never seen the usually passive man so enraged and his amber eyes almost appeared be glowing. "And I want you to leave now you are no longer allowed to come near Harry unless he himself wants to see you which I doubt and he won't ever be returning to those . . . People again. I never should have let you bring him to them in the first place and I regret how much I have failed him and James and Lily and Sirius."

Dumbledore looked for a moment as if he wanted to speak and then seemed to think better of it and with a bow of his head and a crack he was gone. The moment he left Mes. Weasley burst into an angry rant that not even her husband could stop and the adults began a new discussion with Snape wanting to know everything Harry had told him. Draco quietly disengaged himself from their discussion not one of them noticing him leaving and walked over to the other end of the table where his three classmates and now the Weasley twins sat in a heated discussion of their own.

"Come of it Ron you know Harry wouldn't lie about something like this," George or Fred, he never really could tell the difference between the two of them, hissed eyes flashing with anger. "He has no reason to."

"Course he would the little gits always looking for attention and for people to feel sorry for him," Ron sneered. Draco tensed at the exact words Harry had said about why people never believed him when he was younger about the abuse. "And even if he is telling the truth do you really think he'd tell Snape about it. Come on he hates him he wouldn't tell him anything even if his life depended on it."

The twins were silent then knowing he was right. Harry didn't trust Snape and wouldn't have told him about the abuse willingly but why would he make it up and why wouldn't Dumbledore have denied it if it wasn't true. Draco scoffed at their indecision and hearing him they looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ginny questioned hauntingly. The blonde boy sneered at the girl not knowing why everyone had expected Harry to eventually marry her she really wasn't much to look at. "Don't you have anything better to do then listen in on private conversations?"

"Not when the conversation is between a bunch of gits although Weasel is right in that Harry doesn't really trust Snape yet," Draco told them though he was loathe to agree with anything the red headed idiot said. "However it wasn't Snape he told, he just happened to over hear him, it was me he told everything to, every single thing those disgusting muggles ever did to him."

"What! You expect us to believe that Harry would tell you, his worst enemy, things he wouldn't even tell us, his friends?" Hermione questioned in outright disbelief. Ron and Ginny looked like they agreed with her but the twins were frowning. "That would never happen Malfoy."

"Well it did. Maybe he was just so desperate to tell someone that he didn't care who it was or maybe he was just so glad that anyone cared about him enough to actually ask him about it that he couldn't stop himself from revealing everything," He replied feeling his anger and rage at them rising in him again as he thought of all Harry had told him. "You were supposed to be his friends but you only stayed with him because Dumbledore paid you to do it, to keep him in line," He smirked at their surprised faces. "Yes he told me about that to and I have never been more disgusted in my life."

"Ron, Ginny is this true? Dumbledore paid you to be Harry's friends?" One of the twins asked enraged. They both stood up as their younger brother and sister nodded and Draco was glad at least that they weren't trying to deny it. "Did mum and dad know about this because you can bet if they didn't they and our older brothers are going to be none to happy when we tell them and what the heck is wrong with you that you need to be paid to be Harry's friends? How could you do that to him? He didn't deserve it."

"Dumbledore came to us before we started school and said he needed our help with Harry. We didn't know him at the time and we needed money so we agreed," Ron explained and Hermione nodded her head to tell them it had been the same with her. "But he never said we would be risking our lives for him and he promised Harry would marry Ginny which he refuses to do now because he said he is into blokes the git. I am sick of trying to protect myself while with him and putting up with his constant brooding and self-esteem problems. He's right annoying sometimes and he was always causing me and Hermione to fight all the time."

"Yes we were only supposed to keep him out of trouble and tell Dumbledore what he was thinking and doing not risk our own lives," the bushy haired girl told them frowning as she took Ron's hand in hers. "And of course we were to help convince him that it was for his own good that he had to return to his relatives every summer. It was for the greater good and we trust Dumbledore to have made the right decisions. Besides Harry only has another year with them until he is of age and can live where ever he wants to."

"I have heard enough. You are supposed to be Gyffindors loyal and true and all that shit but I don't know how either of you got into that house," Draco replied with a sneer of contempt. The twins looked like they agreed with him as they glared at them angry at what their siblings had done, it was more serious than anyone ever seen them before. "Harry needed friends after all of the abuse he suffered, true friends who cared about him, and I wish he had accepted my hand that day on the train though I can see now why he didn't he was never really given a choice as to who he could have as friends."

"Get off your high horse ferret face its not like you actually care about Harry so don't pretend that you do," Ron snapped his face turning red with his anger. Hermione squeezed his hand trying to calm him.

"I didn't care about him, in fact I truly believed I hated him, that was until last night when Voldemort tortured and rapped him. When I heard his cries and realized that he was really nothing more than a terrified boy no where near strong enough to bare the weight that has been put on him," Malfoy told him his hand sliding into his pocket to wrap around his wand in case he needed it. "He is supposed to be our savior but what have we done for him to deserve his protection. Left him in an abusive home without giving him any help even when he was brought back to our world. We don't deserve him and I am going to do everything I can to prove to him that I can be the friend he needs even if no one else will."

Without bothering to wait for them to respond Draco turned and left the room his hand still firmly around his wand. He wouldn't put it past the Weasel to hex him from behind. He had enough talking to them and listening to the adults argue about how they should have known what was going on and what they were to do now. He wanted some peace and he wanted to be with Harry though he wasn't at all sure why. He supposed he should be disturbed by how much he had come to care for the boy he had once hated but he really wasn't that much at all.

When he reached his room he found the black haired boy still sleeping which wasn't surprising given the strength of the potion Snape had given him. He sat down on the chair next to the bed and took one of his hands in his. His whole life, his beliefs, everything he was had changed within the matter of a day and yet he regretted none of it.

He knew that because of his actions he had lost his parents, his home, and more than likely his friends as well but there loss didn't seem so great to him. His parents had always been cold and indifferent to him expecting him to be a proper heir without really caring about what he wanted or his feelings and he had never known love from them. Snape was more of a father to him than Lucius was and he still had him. The manner had never really been a home to him and he had never really felt that comfortable there so he wouldn't really miss it and most of his friends had only been his friends because of his father or theirs.

Truly he hadn't lost much and what he had lost was more than Harry had ever had. How could he lament the loss of things the other boy had never even been able to have or thought he deserved? Harry had never had parents after his first birthday, had never had a family or home, and had never had real friends only those he believed were his friends until now. Draco had meant what he told the others he would be Harry's friend and show him what a true friend was and how good a friend he could be to him.

Harry moved slightly in his sleep breaking through his thoughts and he watched him as his face turned toward him not even realizing that his breath had caught as he did. Harry's skin was still pale though Pomfrey had healed the bruises that had once colored his face and his lips were parted as he breathed softly. Without knowing he was doing it his hand lifted towards the boy's face to run lightly over his left cheek his eyes fixed on his parted lips. They were pink and full and so very tempting and as he watched the boy's tongue ran lightly over them as if taunting him.

Draco leaned forward entranced by that tongue and those lips rising from his seat slightly his one hand still clutching Harry's own. Gently his lips pressed against the other boy's and he tasted vanilla and honey and something that was distinctly Harry. He didn't notice at all that the others lips weren't responding to his or the other figure that entered the room until he heard someone clear their throat nearby. Startled and embarrassed he moved away from him and turned to find Remus standing near the bed a small smile on his face.

"Not that I think Harry would mind but you might want to wait until he is awake to do that again," the werewolf chuckled as he moved over to the bed to sit down on the other side of it and take Harry's free hand, Draco still holding the other. "Hey cub it's me Remus, I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you if I had known I would have taken you from there years ago. I should have any way but I was to willing to trust Dumbledore. I hope you can forgive me for that."

"He will he is to willing to forgive anyone besides your one of the few people who actually care about him he won't stay angry at you," Draco told him. The ex-professor smiled again and nodded knowing he was right as he rubbed the boys hand with his thumb. "Professor do you think he'll be all right?"

"You can call me Remus, Draco, Harry does and I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing a lot of you in the days to come," the man told him with a knowing look. Draco blushed but said nothing after all he didn't know if Harry felt the same way about him that he felt about the smaller boy. "And yes he will be fine. Harry is strong, far stronger than Dumbledore believes he is and far more stubborn but he is going to need our help, especially yours, to overcome the abuse he suffered and the torture Voldemort put him through."

"He will need to be somewhere he feels safe as well, somewhere he will be safe from the Dark lord and Dumbledore," Another voice said. They turned to find Snape walking into the room a grim expression on his face. "I am glad you're both here as I wanted to talk to both of you alone about this."

"Much as I hate to say it your right Sev Harry won't be safe here its to easy for Dumbledore to get him here," Remus agreed the smile leaving his face as he frowned as well. Snape nodded while noticing that his godson was holding tightly to the smaller boy's hand and deciding to think about what that meant more later. "Where would you suggest we take him the "Burrow"?"

"No Dumbledore would be able to get him there and with what has happened with his supposed friends I don't think Harry would be to comfortable there right now," Severus replied. He hesitated for a moment knowing the werewolf wouldn't like what he was to say next. "My suggestion would be to take him to Spinners End my home where I was already intending to take Draco. The wards are strong enough to keep the headmaster and the Dark lord out and no one would suspect him of being there. He would be safe while he healed and he would have Draco for company as well as myself."

"I don't like it but you're probably right he would be safest there however I will only allow it on one condition," the brown haired man agreed as he looked down at the boy who slept obliviously in the bed. "I stay with you as well. I'm Harry's guardian now and I intend to see him taken care of if you can't agree to that than we will have to think of some place else to bring him."

"Very well you may come and I will make you the Wolfbanes potion again though you will have to leave the day before the full moon and not return until two days after can you agree to that?" Snape asked not liking the idea of the werewolf being in his home but seeing nothing else he could do if Harry was to be safe. "I will probably need your help anyway dealing with two teenage boys won't be easy and it's not something I ever thought I would be doing."

"Thank you Severus I appreciate that," Remus replied a small smile reappearing on his face. Snape scowled but said nothing not liking something about the look on the other man's face. "When do you want to move him then?"

"After he wakes up he needs to trust us and feel safe there and he won't if we take him without telling him first. He's had enough of being put places without his consent as it is," the potions master explained with an unusual softness to his voice as he looked at the boy again. His face hardened almost at once as he went on. "However there is something I want to do now while he is still sleeping. His things are still with those muggles and I want to go get them and see that they are properly punished for what they have done."

"Lets go then I am eager to meet with them myself," the other man agreed with a low growl his eyes glowing again as he stood releasing the boys hand. "They will wish they had never touched my cub."

Draco glanced between the two men and the boy torn between wanting to go with them and wanting to protect the raven haired boy. He didn't trust Harry's former friends not to try something or Dumbledore for that matter and didn't want to leave him alone with them. But he also wanted to meet these muggles that had been so cruel to the smaller boy and make them pay for what they had done. He didn't even question why he was suddenly so protective of Harry or why he felt such a great need to see those that had done him wrong properly punished. The reason for it didn't matter right now only that he wanted to.

"I know you want to come as well Draco," His godfather said looking at the blonde boy who nodded without releasing Harry's hand torn with indecision. "You can leave Harry here we won't be gone long and the Weasley's and Pomfrey won't let Dumbledore take him while he is healing. He will be fine while we're gone."

Draco hesitated for a moment longer and then reluctantly released the boy's hand to go with them. The two men left the room quickly not wanting to waste time and Draco followed with one last look at the boy. He hoped Harry would be all right while they were gone and the headmaster wouldn't try to take him or his friends wouldn't try to do anything to him. Harry had been through enough as it was and he didn't want him to suffer anymore then he already had. He knew that the quicker they went the quicker they could return and he followed them into the sitting room away from the others where Snape took out another portkey. They each grabbed hold of it and within seconds they were gone without anyone else knowing they had left or where they had gone.

A/N: I think you can already guess what is going to happen in the next chapter, little hint the Dursley's make an appearance! And don't worry Dumbledore will be punished as well just not yet. I hope you liked this chapter and the action between Harry and Draco, Draco took advantage of Harry while he was sleeping!. Will he do it again? Will Harry want to go to Snape's home and what will happen with the four of them leaving together? Read to find out. Also I am toying with the idea of putting Snape and Remus together would people like that if I did? Any way hope you enjoyed and please review, review, review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: ok here it is the chapter you have all been waiting for I'm sure, the punishment of the Dursley's. Thank you all for your reviews especially Evadingxeloquence and Brrandnewxo and thank you Anon for pointing out my continued misspelling of raped you would think I would know how to spell that word I use it so much in my stories. Anyway thank you all and please keep reading and reviewing oh and to the reviewer who wanted to know about Sirius you'll find out at the end of this chapter so keep reading.

Warning: graphic punishment of evil people and some bad language.

Chapter 4. Unexpected Visitors.

Draco blinked and stumbled slightly as the portkey brought the three of them to land on a dark street. Both Remus and Snape landed without problems next to him and the three of them started out in search of Harry's home. Within the glow of the street lights they could see a line of houses one after another that all looked the same except some of the windows were dark and some still had lights on.

This wasn't at all what Draco had expected when he thought of where Harry lived but he had already learned that nothing about Harry was at all what he had expected so he wasn't terribly surprised by it. He followed the two men as they looked over the houses looking for the one they wanted and it didn't take long at all to find it. Number 4 Privet drive was no different than any of the other houses on that row and Draco sneered in disgust as they walked up to the door.

There was something decidedly wrong about this house despite its seemingly perfect look outside with its well taken care of garden and fresh painted house. Whatever it was sent chills down his spine and he wondered if this was how Harry had felt every time he had to return here. This intense feeling of dread and hopelessness that for a moment nearly over whelmed him until he shook it off reminding himself that there was no one here but muggles who couldn't possible do them any harm even if they had nearly broken the boy-who-lived.

Not seeming to notice Draco's discomfort Snape knocked on the door to the house and almost instantly they heard something inside thundering toward it. Draco stared wide eyed at the door wondering what could be making such noise and was shocked when a huge red faced man answered the door. The man had graying hair and a mustache and looked at them with disgust and hatred in his eyes.

"What do you freaks want?" He snarled not seeming to notice the wands that were currently pointed at him or the growl coming from the brown haired man's throat as his eyes glowed softly. "I already told you the boy is gone and we don't know where he is so go away you're not wanted here."

"We know Harry isn't here because he has been found and is safe if you care to know," Snape replied as the calmest of the three of them at least outwardly anyway. The man only smirked and moved to close the door until the potion master stopped him with his hand on the door keeping it from closing. "However we do have something we wish to discuss with you so if you would care to let us in we can get this over with and be on our way."

"Forget it I am not letting any of you freaks in my house and that goes for that boy as well find him some other place to live because we don't want him here," Dursley told him pushing against Snape's hand as he tried to slam the door shut in their faces. "Get your hand off my door or I will call the police on you."

"Oh please do and then we can tell them all about what you did to Harry," Draco said speaking for the first time. The man looked at him and instantly disregarded him seeing him as nothing but a child as he turned his attention back to the man that wasn't allowing him to close his door. "You know your nephew? The one you were supposed to take care of?"

"That little freak got what he deserved he's been nothing but trouble since the day we got him," The man replied his face going from red to purple in his anger and frustration as they refused to leave his doorstep. "Now go away."

"I think not, Pertificus Totalus," Remus snapped having lost his patience. The man instantly froze and fell back within the body bind. Someone within shrieked as they walked over him into the house. "I have had enough of this nonsense I want to know what you did to my godson and why?"

Since the man couldn't speak within the body bind they moved him out of the way of the door and closed it behind him not wanting to draw attention to themselves. They then found themselves facing a horse like woman and a boy easily as fat if not fatter than the man. This had to be the aunt Petunia and Dudley Harry had told Draco about and the sight of the overly large boy and the memory of the look of the malnourished Harry sent his rage surging through him again. They had starved their nephew while stuffing the face of their son and he could only imagine how much Harry had suffered while watching his cousin eat the food he needed to live.

"You! What are you doing here you dreadful boy," The woman shrieked and Draco was surprised to see she was looking at his godfather and not at him. "Get out of my house."

"You know each other?" Remus asked the black haired man without taking his eyes off the woman and her son. Snape nodded.

"Unfortunately yes, we knew each other as children when I became friends with Lilly and she never liked me," the potions master told them with a sneer at the woman. Draco looked at the man in surprise not having known that. "Not that I was ever fond of her either and I can see now that everything I ever thought about her was right with the way she has treated her sisters son."

"Who cares about that stupid little freak," Dudley said nastily though Draco could see the fear in his eyes. It nearly made him laugh as his eyes widened when he took out his wand and twirled it with his fingers. "He's worthless and useless and nobody wants him."

"That's where your wrong we want him and he is worth a great deal to us," Remus told them as he released Vernon from his spell and the man sputtering sprang to his feet and moved over to his family his face still purple with rage. "You three have caused a great deal of harm to my cub and it's more than time that you paid for what you have done to Harry."

"You can't do anything to us, that Dumbledore person said we could do whatever we wanted to him as long as we didn't kill him and no one would do anything about it," Vernon told them the rage giving way to a rising fear in his eyes. His wife and son moving behind him. "And if you were so concerned about him why didn't you come and check on him or take him away from here. Little late to suddenly be showing concern for him isn't it."

"We thought that was what was happening though we were obviously wrong and Dumbledore will pay for his transgressions as well I assure you," Severus replied lifting his wand as he glared at the small family in disgust and contempt. "But first we will deal with you."

Before the potions master even finished speaking Vernon was on his knees screaming in pain as he clutched his large body. Petunia shouted in fear and horror as she grabbed her son and backed away from her husband. It wasn't Snape however who had cast the spell but Remus who's amber eyes were glowing brightly now and who's lips were pulled back in a snarl that made him look frighteningly wolf like and Draco was glad it wasn't him he was angry at. He had never seen the man this way, his old professor was usually passive and calm by nature but now the wolf had taken control and it would do anything to protect and avenge the one he saw as his cub.

"Getting a little impatient were you Remus?" Snape asked. Draco was surprised by the tone of amusement in his voice as he looked at the other man and the strange look in his dark eyes as the fat man screamed again. "Interesting, what spell did you use wolf it appears quite painful?"

"Memoritis spell, a spell that forces the aggressor to feel every bit of emotional, mental and physical pain that their victim ever felt and its obvious from his reaction that Harry felt a great deal," the ex-professor explained without taking his eyes off the fat man who had tears streaming down his face now as his body jerked and shuddered. "Every cut and bruise, every broken or fractured bone, every rape and every hateful word he will feel until I take the spell off as well as the fear and hunger and loneliness that Harry felt while in this house. Perhaps he'll learn something from this though I doubt it."

"Remus that's a spell from the dark arts," Draco said in surprise. The man smirked but said nothing and he chuckled softly wondering what Harry's reaction would be when he found out about what the man had done. "Well I won't complain now what should we do with the other two Severus?"

"Something equally as painful Draco but first I have a question for you Petunia," Severus said as he turned his attention to the woman again who's face had gone pale as she watched her husband writhe on the floor. "Did you know that your husband was raping your nephew and has since he was ten and why did you allow such atrocities to be done to Lily's child, to your own sisters son?"

"If my husband did as you claim than it was because that boy put a spell over him to make him. Vernon would never touch that little freak otherwise," The woman replied trying to hide her shock at the potions master's words and to defend her husbands innocence, even if he had none. "I hated Lily and I never wanted her son here. He was forced on us with all of his freakishness and we treated him accordingly. Now release my husband from that spell and get out of our house."

"You disgust me Pet and if I had known Dumbledore was going to bring Harry to you I would have stopped him. Lily would never have wanted her son to live here," Snape told her holding up his wand. He mumbled something and Petunia shrieked her skin flushing and covered in sweat as she stared wide eyed at him. "Do you like my spell Pet? It make's you feel like your very bones and organs are on fire and burning you from the inside out. it's a spell I came up with myself and one I take particular pleasure in."

"If she doesn't like it Severus I do," Draco told him chuckling as the woman fell to her knees near the fat man while the whale of a boy shook in fear. "Now what to do about the boy."

"Draco you are still underage so you will have to leave the little pig to us. Harry wouldn't be happy if you were sent to Azkaban for underage magic in order to punish his cousin," Remus told him. Draco frowned but reluctantly nodded as he lowered his wand. He wanted to make at least one of them suffer himself but as he was only fifteen he couldn't much to his frustration. "You go and find Harry's things while we finish with them I don't want to stay here any longer than we have to."

Draco nodded and reluctantly walked past them unable to resist kicking Dudley in the shin as he did. The boy cried out in pain clutching his leg and he went past him with a smirk of satisfaction. He went first to the cupboard under the stairs and finding it unlocked opened it. Within it was only a small mattress and a thin, torn and worn out, blanket stained with blood. There were spiders hanging from the ceiling and an old shelf that was bare save for an old broken toy soldier. His face colored with rage and disgust and he closed the door not thinking that Harry would want anything in it and continued his search.

The kitchen held nothing in it and he quickly moved upstairs where he found three rooms besides the bathroom. Three rooms! And they had still made Harry sleep in that disgusting and far to small cupboard. The first room was a mess and filled with toys, and other things he didn't recognize as they were all muggle tools. This he assumed was Dudley's room and there was no sign of Harry's things in it. The next one was the master bedroom and neat and tidy belonging to his aunt and uncle, there was nothing in there either.

The third had a door with numerous locks and a cat flap at the bottom that he was sure he knew the reason for. His fist clenched and he used the Alohamora spell to unlock the door. He knew he wasn't supposed to use magic but he was sure that with the powerful spells the two men were using downstairs no one would notice his small simple spell. The door swung open and he went inside to find a small room with only an old bed and a wardrobe. There were bars on the window and he was sure this was the room Harry had sometimes lived in. It was more like a prison cell than a room and he was sure that was how it had felt to Harry when he was living here.

Beneath the bed was Harry's trunk and within the trunk was most of his things. He was glad to see that his family, if they could be called that, hadn't gotten rid of his things yet. There were a few things missing however and he went over to the wardrobe to see if they were inside. What he found within it made him gasp and clench his fist even tighter. Within the wardrobe next to his wand and a photo album was a cage and within the cage was a very still and very dead owl that he knew was Hedwig. The poor thing had starved to death within the wardrobe and he could only imagine how Harry would feel when he found out that his pet was dead. It was an unnecessary cruelty and feeling sick he took the wand and album and added them to the trunk.

Then taking both the trunk and the cage with the dead and smelling owl he went back downstairs wanting nothing more than to kill the blasted muggles that had allowed such an innocent creature to die. When he got to the bottom he found all three on the floor writhing and screaming in the agony of their spells. Dudley was now covered in cuts and bruises that matched the ones that covered Harry and was sobbing. Draco however felt no sympathy for him and only sneered at the three of them.

"They killed his owl, Hedwig," He told the two men as he held up the cage for them to see. Both of their faces paled and Severus quickly cast a spell to get rid of it knowing it would do no good to let Harry see the dead bird, it would be hard enough on him just hearing about it. "Are you done with them yet I can't stand being in this place and I want to get back to Harry."

"Yes I think we are just about done," Snape told him looking down at the three pathetic people at his feet as he ended his spells and with a glance at the other man Remus reluctantly ended his. "This muggles was only a taste of what wizards can do and only part of the punishment you deserve for what you have done to an innocent child. However due to the current state of the wizarding world we can't bring you up on trail and give you the full punishment that you deserve but rest assured we will as soon as we are able to. Keep that in mind and as well as what may happen to you if you ever harm one of ours again. Good day."

Remus took the trunk from Draco and the three of them left the home leaving their victims on the ground to recover from what had been done to them. Once they were in an alley where no one could see them Snape took out another portkey and they were taken back to outside of Grimauld place. It was very late by then and nearly all of the houses were dark so there was no one to see them as they appeared. Number twelve appeared as soon as they did and even in the dark they could see the dark shape sitting on the front steps of the place. With a silent exchange of glances they took out their wands as they neared it not knowing if it was enemy or friend or why they were on the front step of the place instead of inside.

Had something happened? Was Harry all right? These thoughts ran through Draco's head as they neared the form that stirred at their approach and stood. It soon became apparent in the dim light of the street lights that it was a person and from the shape he would guess it was a man but his face was hidden in shadows. He seemed to be unarmed holding no wand and his head turned over the three of them before stopping on Remus that it immediately went toward seeming to know him.

"Mooney?" The voice was hoarse obviously not having been used in a while and Remus froze at the sound of it seeming to recognize it.

"Lumos," The man said softly the tip of his wand lighting up to reveal a man with blue eyes and long black hair who was smiling. Remus's face paled in shock and he nearly dropped his wand as he stared at the man. "Si . . . Sirius?"

"Remus it is you thought so," The man replied wrapping the man in a sudden hug who still seemed to shocked to move. He looked at the other two in curiosity and wariness. "What are you doing with Snape and the little Malfoy?"

"What am I doing with them what are you doing here?" Remus asked getting over his shock enough to speak as he stared wide eyed at the other man. "You can't be here you died I saw it happen."

"No I didn't, I was suppose to but either Bellatrix didn't really want me dead or she wasn't aiming at me because it only stunned me when I fell through the veil," Sirius explained deciding to ignore the two others with them for now deeming them no threat at the moment. "I don't know how long I was in there but all I could think about was the look on Harry's face when I fell and the sound of his screams and I knew he still needed me so I somehow crawled my way out. You can imagine my surprise when I came back into the ministry to be cheered instead of arrested. I am very glad to know I am a free man and I came right here figuring he would be here."

"Sirius I am so glad you're still alive my dear friend," Remus told him smiling now as he hugged him again. Even in the dark Draco could see the strange almost angry look on his godfathers face as they watched the two old friends embrace. "But why were you sitting out here Harry would be overjoyed to see you and he could certainly use you with him right now."

"Well I was going to go inside but I was trying to figure out a way to explain to him and who ever else is in there that I am not dead like everyone thinks but obviously alive without someone thinking I was a dark wizard in disguise trying to capture Harry or something," the man explained frowning slightly as his friend nodded in understanding. "But what are you doing here with these two and where did you just come from and why isn't Harry with you?"

"Harry isn't really capable of going anywhere right now," the werewolf told him. Immediately the other's face grew grim and his eyes narrowed in an obvious anger and concern. "He was captured by Voldemort Sirius where he was tortured and raped by him and his death eaters until Draco and Snape saved him but before that he was abused, raped and starved by his relatives and all on Dumbledore's orders.

"I'll kill them! How dare they do that to my godson and Dumbledore knew about it and allowed it?" Sirius said in rage and surprise. He moved to push the other man out of his way a deadly look in his eyes. "Out of my way Remus I am going to kill the bastards that dared to hurt Harry and then I am going to go after Albus."

"Calm yourself mutt we have already dealt with Harry's relatives and we can't do anything to Dumbledore yet," Snape growled in annoyance. The other man sneered at him but said nothing as he forced himself to calm. "For now I suggest you go and see your godson then we need to talk. The wolf and I have already come to a decision about what to do with him but now that you're here I will need your approval as well."

"Fine Sniveluss I will let it go for now and I thank you both for saving Harry," The man agreed grudgingly. Without a word he turned and lead them inside the building where they heard voices coming from the kitchen none of them belonging to Harry. "Where is he Remus?"

"This way I'll take you to him," Remus told him leading him away from the kitchen and up a flight of stairs. Sirius could see the others later after he had seen Harry. "He's probably still sleeping but should wake up soon I think."

Sirius nodded and the four of them went upstairs to Harry's room. It was quiet up there and it seemed that Harry had been left undisturbed while they were gone for which Draco was glad. He had worried that one of the Weasley's or Granger would try to do something to him while they were out. Fortunately it seemed no one had been up here at all and they slipped quietly into his room.

Harry lay in his bed still fast asleep and Sirius moved quickly over to his side falling into a chair by the bed and taking his hand. Draco could see the love the man had for the boy in his eyes and felt strangely jealous. It was weird why should he feel jealous of anyone else caring about Harry when he certainly need all of the people he could get to care for him and why should it bother him that he was holding his hand instead of him. The man was like Harry's father and he was sure the smaller boy would be glad to see him alive again he just feared that he would no longer need him now that he had his godfather back.

What if Harry decided that he didn't want Draco around anymore now that he had Sirius again and what was he to do if he did. He had risked everything for the ebony haired boy and give in up his friends, family and home for him. What else did he have now besides Harry and his godfather and what of his promise to be a true friend to the boy. If Harry didn't want him as a friend anymore than Draco would have to leave him and he didn't want to do that. He wanted to stay with him, hold him in his arms, and feel his lips pressed against his again.

It was then, in that moment, that Draco realized he was falling in love with the green eyed savior of the wizarding world no matter how impossible that seemed. He had thought at first that he only felt sorry for him and some mild attraction but that was no longer the case. Yes he was still attracted to him and more so now than ever but his sympathy had turned into protectiveness and possessiveness. He didn't want anyone else to hurt Harry and he didn't want anyone else to take him from him but now he may have no choice if he no longer wanted him. After all he had no idea what Harry's feelings for him were and if it would make him happy than Draco would let him go no matter how much it hurt him to.

A soft groan broke through his thoughts and he blinked as he looked at the bed again to find Harry beginning to stir. His eyelids fluttered as he slowly wakened from his potion induced sleep and he moaned softly. As his eyes opened they landed on Remus and Snape first and then on Draco and a small smile appeared on his face. Slowly as he realized that someone was holding his hand and it wasn't any of them his head turned and his eyes widened as they filled with tears at the sight of the other man.

"Sirius!" He said in disbelief and joy. The black haired man nodded with a grin and the boy launched himself at him as he began to cry. "Your alive how can that be?"

"Ah you know I would never leave you pup especially when you still need me," Sirius told him as he held him tightly in his arms and let the boy sob into his chest. "Hush now Harry everything is ok. I'm back and I will never let anyone hurt you ever again pup, me and Remus will protect you from now on I promise."

Draco frowned at his words not failing to notice that he and Snape weren't included in that group. Had they already been replaced and would Sirius allow Harry to go to Spinners End with them? Would Harry even want to now that he had his godfather back. Draco felt his heart sink as he watched the two and reluctantly he turned to leave knowing Harry wouldn't want him here anymore and he couldn't bare that rejection. It would be easier to leave now when it would hurt less than to stay and hear those words from him.

"Draco where are you going?" He turned at the sound of the voice to see Harry looking over at him worriedly as he wiped the tears from his eyes his one hand still held tightly by Sirius who was watching them along with Snape and Remus. "You're not going to leave me are you. You said you wanted to be my friend right?"

"Of course not Harry I wouldn't leave you and I am your friend," Draco replied struggling not to let his relief show at his words though he had a strange feeling from the smile that came over the other boy's face that he wasn't doing a very good job. "I'll stay as long as you want me to."

He sat down on the other side of the bed as Harry grinned and relaxed against his godfather obviously still tired and now emotionally drained from seeing the man he thought was dead still alive. Draco's heart rose as he struggled not to smile glad that Harry still wanted him even with Sirius back. He should have known better Harry was to loyal to let anyone go and to much in need of friends to replace one with another. But it was a relief to know just the same and he felt his fear and worry leave him as he sat next to him and listened to him and the two men talk.

Eventually Snape slipped out of the room unnoticed but Draco stayed until Harry fell asleep again and the two men forced him out to let him sleep. By that time everyone else was asleep to so they decided to wait until tomorrow to tell them all about Sirius returning from the dead and went to their own beds. Draco fell asleep that night dreaming of the green eyed boy who had changed everything for him and got one of the best and most pleasurable nights sleep he had ever had in his life that night.

A/N: well there it is another chapter done and yes I brought back Sirius. I hope that was ok and that his return made sense feel free to tell me if it doesn't. I had originally planed to have him dead in this fic but then I realized that he really didn't need to be and with people asking about him I decided to bring him back. Of course now I have a dilemma should I put Snape and Remus together or Remus and Sirius or Sirius and Snape or maybe all three please let me know cause I ain't sure. I hope that the Durlsey's were punished enough and I assure you that eventually Dumbledore will get what he deserves to. Anyway hope you enjoyed and plesase review, review, review.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: Thank you all for the reviews they are all much appreciated and keep me writing. I also appreciate the alerts and favorites and I am glad people like this story. A couple of things I want to address: first in regard to the pairing due to popular demand from two people it will be a threesome between severus/Sirius and Remus. Second in case it wasn't clear in the last chapter Sirius is free in this fic now. Petigrew was caught after the ministry or something and he was made free and yes he will go more in depth about his escape. It was just something I made up. In regards to my writing I am so sorry for whatever difficulties people have in reading this. I have a problem with spelling and run-on sentences so I will try to do better in the future but feel free to point anything out that was hard to read or something. Thank you again and please keep enjoying and reading.

Warning: graphic rape scene and Dumbledore bashing, Hermione, Ron and Ginny too.

Chapter 5. Of Plans and Nightmares.

_Harry lay on the thin mattress that covered the floor of his small cupboard his body bruised and battered. He had been thrown in there soon after summer began when his relatives discovered that his godfather was now dead and no longer a threat to them. Uncle Vernon had been enraged by the threats given to him by the order members and had taken it out on Harry as soon as he was home. All of his things had been locked away and he hadn't seen Hedwig since the beginning of summer so he had no idea how she was fairing though he was sure his family wasn't taking care of her._

_How long he had been laying within his cupboard he didn't know but it had been a few hours since he had been let out to use the bathroom and make breakfast at least. He had heard his aunt and cousin leave a while ago, probably to go buy Dudley something he desperately wanted and would break by tomorrow, and was waiting for his uncle to come to him as he knew he would. He always did when they were alone because that was his time to have fun with Harry without anyone knowing for Harry was to afraid and ashamed to ever tell anyone not that he thought anyone would care._

_His aunt and cousin probably wouldn't he was certain of that and he now knew that Ron, Hermione, Ginny and even Dumbledore wouldn't either. A few days before summer started he had over heard them talking about how they hadn't been paid to risk their lives for Harry but only keep him in line by the headmaster. How his life had been planed out for him and that he was to eventually marry Ginny per the older man's orders. He had confronted them at once and had lost their friendship if they had ever had one to begin with and what trust he had in the headmaster and other teachers at the school not knowing who else was involved with this plan of his._

_So he was now utterly alone and helpless against his uncle unable to use magic yet as he was still underage. He tensed when he heard the door to his cupboard start to open and struggled to hold back his tears as his uncle squeezed into the small room crushing his body beneath his with a devilish smirk. He shut his eyes as he heard his uncle chuckle and felt him turn him over onto his stomach before pulling his pants and boxers off him._

_He shivered in cold and repulsion and fear as he felt the man's hand on his hip and heard him pull down his zipper to take himself out. He didn't even try to struggle anymore or beg him to stop knowing it would do no good and would only entice him to do more. So he lay there and allowed his hips to be pulled up as he kept his eyes closed crying out in pain when he felt his uncle enter him once again. It was a horrible demoralizing feeling that he would ever get used to as the man thrusted in and out of him unheeding of his cries of pain or the blood that trickled down his thighs from his unprepared hole._

_He didn't know how long it lasted but only prayed it would end as his voice grew hoarse with his cries and screams. At last his uncle released in him just as they heard keys at the door and he nearly cried in relief. Quicker than he thought possible his uncle stuffed himself away righting his pants and bolted out of the cupboard slamming the door closed as he went to meet his wife and son like he hadn't just been committing one of the most vilest crimes known to man only minutes ago. _

_Harry breathed a sigh of relief as he grabbed his pants and boxers pulling them slowly back on while he listened to his relatives go upstairs Dudley exclaiming about all the new stuff he got. Of course Harry never got anything except his uncles dick up his ass or his fist to the side of his head and what great gifts those were. Unable to fight back his tears any longer he let them free as he winced in pain while trying to get his pants up to his waist without moving to much. His foot shot out as he squirmed hitting the door to his cupboard and to his surprise it opened a crack._

_His uncle had forgotten to lock the door in his haste to get out before his aunt and cousin came in, Harry could get out now! Pushing down his excitement at being out of his house and away from his family even if only for a little while he finished with his pants and quietly crawled out of his cupboard ignoring the pain in his back side. Hearing nothing from upstairs except their talking he got to his feet and as silently as he could limped to the door, unlocking it, and slipping outside without anyone noticing he had left. _

_Delighting in his unexpected freedom Harry grinned and quickly left Privet Dr. wanting to be as far away from his prison as he could for as long as he could. Alone he drifted through the streets until he came to the playground where he had first seen his godfather in his grim form. Pushing back the painful memories it brought up he walked over to one the swings and sat down heavily on it. Perhaps if he had been more aware he would have known something was wrong but he was tired from what his uncle had done to him and his lack of food and sleep and so noticed nothing until he heard a familiar cackle behind him._

_He jumped off the swing his hand going instantly to his back pocket where his wand should have been if his uncle hadn't taken it and found Bellatrix and her husband Rudolphus nearing him. It was only then he realized he was outside of the wards that protected him in his families home and without his wand or anyway to protect himself. Realizing his error to late he could do little to keep the Lestranges from taking him and despite the struggle he put up it was far to easy for them to stun him and take him with them. And then he was looking up into the red, snake like, eyes of the man who killed his parents and feeling the curses his death eaters had sent at him as he screamed and writhed bleeding and curling into himself._

_He had thought he could take any thing they could do to him. The pain of the curses was nothing he couldn't over come or force himself to ignore. He would not allow his enemies to see him cry or hear him beg them to stop but then they did something he wasn't expecting and couldn't fight. They did what his uncle had done to him so many times from so many nameless, masked, people and then Voldemort himself until he was begging them to stop until he had seen the other boys face near him._

_The face of the boy he had once hated but now secretly had a crush on for months and what resolve he had left broke. He had never wanted Draco to see him like this, to know how dirty and weak he was but now he had seen everything. Now there was not even the slimmest chance that the other boy would ever want him when he had seen what he was and in despair, his heart breaking, he allowed his consciousness to leave him at last no longer able to fight against Voldemort and his cruelty._

Harry awakened from his dream with a start feeling a wetness on his face and curling up on his side. He really hadn't wanted to think about what had happened to him both with his relatives and Voldemort. His heart ached with the memory, in ache that was echoed by his body, and it took him a few minutes to remember what else had happened. How Draco had saved him, bringing him to Grimauld place, Madam Pomfrey healing him, and him telling the blonde haired boy about everything that had been done to him over the years. He had been shocked when he had seen any disgust or hatred on the other boys face but only compassion and sympathy and his heart had lifted slightly thinking that perhaps there was a chance the boy could want him after all.

Draco had said he wanted to be his friend and then Snape had given him a potion to make him sleep again. What had happened after that though? That's right he had woken up and Snape and Draco and Remus had been there and . . . Sirius too. Sirius, his godfather who he thought was dead, had been here holding his hand and letting him cry into his chest. He could remember that but was it true or had it just been a dream? An illusion his mind had made up from his grief and suffering? He didn't think he could bare it if that was the case and felt more tears come to his eyes.

He hurriedly wiped them away as he heard the doorknob turn and the door open and for a moment of panic thought it was his uncle again. But then he remembered that he was no longer with his relatives and was safe in his godfather's home and he instantly relaxed. He kept his eyes only half opened as the person moved over to the side of the bed he was facing and was surprised when he saw it was Draco. The boy moved to sit down on the chair next to the bed and he hurriedly closed his eyes not wanting him to know he was awake just yet.

"I know you're awake Harry so you might as well open your eyes," The other boy said and Harry wasn't surprised to find his signature smirk on his face, though there was no coldness or hatefulness in it anymore, as he looked at him questioningly. "I am sure you're wondering how I knew you were awake?" He nodded and was surprised when the other boy touched his cheek. "You have tear tracks on your face. Why were you crying Harry are you in pain?"

"A little, mostly sore, but that's not what made me cry," He replied slightly embarrassed that he had been caught crying and pretending to sleep so easily. "I was just remembering things, to many things."

"Those things weren't your fault Harry, you were just an innocent victim," Draco told him taking his hand in his as Harry frowned but forced himself to nod silently knowing deep down that he was probably right. "You have to remember those things and live with them but don't let them destroy you you're to strong for that."

"I'm not as strong as you think Draco," He said softly. Now it was the blonde boy's turn to frown but he continued on before he could say anything about it. "Last night did it really happen? Was my godfather really here?"

"Yes Harry that was real. I don't know how your godfather did it but he managed to get out of the veil to come back to you," The other boy told him reassuringly. Harry smiled and slowly moved to sit up groaning softly as Draco moved to help him in surprise. "Harry what are you doing."

"Getting out of this bed to use the bathroom of course," Harry told him matter of factly. Draco felt his face flush as the boy smiled at him and carefully helped him out of the bed glad to see he was wearing a pair of pajama bottoms. "And then I am going to get something to eat because I am starving."

"Are you sure you should be getting up your not fully healed yet you know," the blonde boy replied watching as Harry got to his feet and nearly fell as his legs shook but remained standing through sheer force of will. "Maybe we should wait for Madam Pomfrey or Severus or something before you hurt yourself."

"Gee Draco I never knew you were such a worry wart," the shorter boy chuckled. Draco's face flushed again and he scowled insulted as Harry continued to the door on the right side of the room. "I'm fine and if you just help me a little I can get there just fine."

Draco continued to scowl but helped him into the other room and then waited by the door for him to finish. He was shocked when he heard the water running a few minutes later and then a half hour after that Harry came out of the room again with only a towel wrapped around his waist and his hair dripping wet. For a moment Draco couldn't speak as he stared at his thin but still slightly muscular chest and slender nearly hair less legs. All of the bruises and most of the scars were now gone leaving pale, smooth looking skin in its place and he felt his breathing speed up as he looked at him. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to crush the other boy to him and feel every inch of that skin against his own his face flushing with heat and embarrassment at his thoughts and desires.

"Draco where are my clothes?" Harry asked his soft voice cutting through his fantasies to bring him back to reality. He blinked and his face grew redder as Harry waited patiently for an answer.

"Oh there here we brought them when we went to your relatives home last night," He told him noticing then the trunk Snape must have left beside the door along with Harry's broom. Harry's face paled at his words as he sneered at the thought of the boys family. "We made them pay for what they did to you Harry before we took your things, made them feel some of the pain and suffering they inflicted on you."

"Oh god you didn't," The smaller boy replied his entire body paling in horror and trembling as his eyes widened. "They'll kill me when I go back there you shouldn't have done that."

"Harry listen to me you're not going back there and they will never hurt you again I promise," Draco replied wrapping his arms around the boy to calm him. The smaller boy tensed slightly within his embrace but allowed him to hold him wanting the comfort his touch seemed to give him. "We won't let you go back there, me, Remus, Severus, and Sirius, no matter what Dumbledore says and we even have a plan to keep you safe."

"Really?" the green eyed youth asked hesitantly. He nodded and felt the other boy stop trembling as he held him trying to ignore the fact that he was wearing only a thin towel around his waist and his chest was bare. "Thank you."

"Your welcome, now lets get you dressed all right you're probably freezing," He told him. Harry nodded and he released him to go over to his trunk and dig through it disgusted by the clothes he saw inside it. "Well these clothes won't do there appalling and look to be far to big for you why do you wear them?"

"There the only things I have and they are hand-me-downs from my cousin that's why they're so big," Harry explained. Draco sneered as he thought of the fat boy he had seen the night before and turned away from the trunk leaving the clothes there.

"Well we'll just have to think of something else then for you to wear," He replied looking him over for a moment and taking out his wand. Harry tensed but immediately scolded himself for doing so knowing Draco would never hurt him. "Luckily the ministry can't detect magic done here so just hold still for a moment."

Harry nodded and the boy mumbled something while tapping the top of his head with his wand. Instantly his towel was replaced by a pair of tight blue jeans that actually fit Harry and showed off his hips and butt and a dark green button up silk shirt that brought out his eyes. Socks and a pair of black trainers finished off the outfit. Draco looked at him pleased and Harry smiled in thanks.

"Now those are the kind of clothes you should always wear," the blonde boy told him in satisfaction. Putting his wand away he took his hand in his and led him out of the room. "Now lets get you some food shall we."

Harry's face flushed as he followed the other boy liking the feel of his slightly larger hand around his small one. If anyone had asked him even a week ago if it was possible that he and Draco would ever be walking hand in hand anywhere he would have laughed and said it was impossible. But now it was happening and for the first time since he had lost his best friends he no longer felt alone. Now he had Draco as his friend and he was determined to keep that friendship in any way he could.

When they came downstairs it was to find that everyone else was already in the kitchen and were surprised to see Harry well enough to be up. He was immediately jumped on by Mrs. Weasley who told him how sorry she was for all that had happened to him and nearly refused to let him go until her husband convinced her to. Mr. Weasley hugged him next and then Bill and Charlie and the twins all of whom were glad to see he was all right and told him they were here for him. Harry thanked them all and then seeing Sirius sitting at the table hurried over to him Draco following.

Sirius had given all of them a shock that morning and had nearly been cursed by the four adult Weasley's but Remus and Severus had managed to keep that from happening. Sirius had been surprised by Snape's willingness to defend him and the two had now called a real truce with their mutual concern for Harry. Snape had of course told him of his plan to take Harry to his family home and Sirius had agreed knowing he wouldn't be safe from Dumbledore here.

It was far to easy for the old man to get in here and there was no way he would let the headmaster get his hands on his beloved godson again. He just had to get his godson to agree to it and seeing how he was interacting with the little Malfoy now he didn't think that would be much of a problem. He was glad to seeing as his old friends had proven to be far less what than they had seemed and were ignoring him except to send Harry dirty looks that he tried to ignore though he could tell it was hurting the boy to see them.

"Harry after breakfast Snape and I would like to talk to you alone for a few minutes all right," he told the boy. Harry looked uncertain but nodded and Mrs. Weasley brought over a plate of pancakes as the older man grinned at him. "For now lets dig in I'm starving."

Harry grinned glad to have his godfather back with him and ate what he could which compared to the others wasn't very much. But his stomach wasn't used to that much food having been nearly starved over the last few weeks so even the little he ate was more than he was used to eating. He could see the concerned looks the others were giving him, most of them any way, but no one said anything about it understanding he would need time to adjust to eating a more healthy amount.

After he finished eating he followed Snape and Sirius into a room he could only guess was the sitting room dragging Draco along with him. The blonde boy had looked unsure if he was allowed to go with them or not but Harry had merely grabbed his hand and pulled him along with him. He sat down on a small couch and Draco sat next to him while the two men took the two armchairs across from it. It was a little unnerving seeing the two old rivals getting along or at least tolerating each others presence and neither boy really knew how to take it.

"Harry there is something we need to tell you and you need to understand that we both believe as well as Remus that this is the best thing for your safety both from Voldemort and Dumbledore," Sirius began. Harry said nothing simply listening having already heard this much from Draco upstairs. He could feel the other boy tighten his grip on his hand and felt comforted by it. "You can't stay here it's far to easy for Dumbledore to get you here or at the Burrow though I doubt you would want to stay there anyway. As such we have decide with Snape's gracious invitation that you will go to his family home at Spinners End where neither can get to you for the rest of the summer."

"Professor Snape wants me to go to his family home," Harry said in surprise as the potions master nodded. For a moment he said nothing else biting his lip and looking not so much afraid as worried about something. "Will I be there alone with him?"

"No Remus and I will be going with you too of course we wouldn't leave you alone with Snape," His godfather replied with a chuckle. Snape glared at the other man but said nothing though he looked very much like he wanted to strangle him. "And Draco as well so you will have some company other than a bunch of old men and a few house elves."

"Draco's coming," The green eyed boy replied unable to hide his smile or his blush when Sirius burst into out right laughter at his obvious look of delight in knowing the other boy would be with him. "All right then when do we leave?"

"Within a few days, you need a chance to heal a bit more before traveling anywhere and Draco needs to come with me to get some things from his home that he will need. We will need to be quick so come Draco," Snape explained standing up and looking pointedly at the black haired man in the other chair as Draco stood up as well much to Harry's disappointment. "I also need to get my home ready for guests and to warn my house elves of a certain wolf and mutt who will be coming to destroy the peace."

Harry was stunned when Sirius didn't seem at all offended by his words but instead only laughed as the potions master left the room followed by the blonde boy. Draco looked mildly surprised to as he followed him though he didn't know as much about their rivalry as Harry did and seemed more amused than anything else. Harry watched them leave wishing Draco didn't have to leave and that he would be back soon before looking at his godfather again.

"Sirius did that really just happen?" he asked the man who stopped laughing to look at him amused by his expression of disbelief as he nodded. "When did you two start getting along I thought you hated each other."

"We did but we're not boys anymore Harry and there are more important things than keeping up a pointless childhood rivalry," Sirius told him with a small smile. Harry nodded in understanding and was glad they were getting along it made him feel better about trusting the other man. "Besides he's not so bad really and he honestly wants to help you Harry. He told me last night about how he was abused as a child by his father and was upset that you were too, perhaps if we had known back then we would have been nicer to him and maybe even friends."

"I trust Severus at least a little and Draco too is that ok?" Harry wondered wanting his godfathers approval but fearing he wouldn't. The man surprised him by smiling wider and nodding without hesitation. "Good but I am still glad you and Remus will be there too I couldn't stand being taken away from you again so soon after getting you back."

"You don't have to worry about that pup, me and Moony aren't going anywhere," the man assured him standing up and helping Harry to his feet who smiled grateful for his help, he still felt weak and tired from his ordeal. "Now I think you should go back upstairs and get some more rest. You need to regain your strength and recover from your wounds all right."

Harry nodded and giving the man a hug he left the room after insisting that he didn't need any help to get back to his room. Sirius reluctantly let him go alone but watched him carefully as he climbed up the stairs on his own. Once he reached the top he smirked down at his godfather in triumph and the man chuckled as he went into the kitchen conceding that he was all right on his own.

It took Harry a few minutes to remember where his room was and by the time he got back to it he was out of breath. Although his exterior wounds were mostly healed and no longer bothered him his interior wounds were still healing and it would be sometime before he could breathe without difficulty and move without getting tired easily.

Once in his room he closed the door and went into the bathroom where he did his business and washed his face and hands. Part of him wanted to take another shower still feeling those men on him but he was to tired to and decided he would do it after he took a nap. He unbuttoned his shirt as he went back into the bedroom not wanting to ruin what Draco had given him and was about to take off his pants as well when he heard his door creak open behind him.

Surprised and trying to keep from panicking even as he felt a wave of fear chill him he spun toward the door half naked with his shirt on the floor and his hands near the zipper of his jeans. His eyes widened and his face paled as he took in who was at the door and he took a step back instinctively toward the bed. Yet even in his fear he pulled up what courage he still had and glared at the intruders as he spoke hoping his voice wouldn't waver or crack.

"What do you want?"

A/N: ah I am being horrible and ending the chapter here at what I think is my first real cliff hanger. Just who could it be that has come to see Harry and why isn't he happy to see them? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out and please don't hate me for the cliffy I will try to update again soon so you don't have to wait to long and don't forget to review if you want to know what happens next. Thanks and hope you enjoyed.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: I apologize for the horrible cliffy at the end of the last chapter and I am now updating again so you didn't have to wait to long right. Besides it kept you all hanging onto the edges of your seat for the next chapter right, right? Looks around at all of the furious readers and eeps as they run away. All right then will just start with the chapter then. Enjoy and review. Oh one quick thing I had a reviewer ask awhile ago if Harry was going to become pregnant do to all of the rapes the answer is no although I am not adverse to having mpreg in this story. Tell me what you think.

Warnings: Ron, Hermione and Ginny bashing.

Chapter 6. Choosing sides.

Harry glared at the three figures standing in his doorway his arms wrapping around his chest as he shivered from cold. He wanted to grab his shirt and put it back on but he didn't want to show them that they had gotten to him in any way so remained motionless. He only watched as Ron, Hermione, and Ginny barged into his room without answering his question. He only just had time to see the sneer on the other boy's face before it quickly changed into a forced grin while the two girls smiled at him in a way that to him at least wasn't at all pleasant.

"Heya Harry we came to see how you were," Ron told him as Hermione closed the door behind them making him feel even more uneasy and hopping Sirius or Remus would come up to check on him soon. "It must be great having your godfather back. One less death on your hands right?"

"I'm fine and yes it is wonderful to have Sirius back," Harry replied keeping his eye on the three of them and where their hands were, none of them were fortunately near their wands right now. "Now what is it you really want since I already know you don't really care about me."

"That's not true Harry," Hermione told him in her usual know it all tone. It had always annoyed him but now it did more than ever and he frowned. "You're our friend at least you were until you found out about what Dumbledore was doing but if you had just let us explain you would have seen that what we did really wasn't that bad and for your own good."

"Let you explain about how the headmaster who I trusted and respected has been paying you to be my friends and to marry me while he left me to be abused by my relatives. Yes I should have stayed for that explanation I am sure it would have been fascinating," He snapped at his former friend amazed that with all her intelligence and cleverness she still saw nothing wrong with what they had done to him. "And how the hell is what you did for my own good? How could having paid friends be good for me?"

"The Headmaster wanted you protected and to make sure you had the right friends and were in the right house. He couldn't let you go off on your own you were to important," The girl explained calmly in a tone of voice that said it should have been obvious to him or anyone with half a brain. Made him wonder how she had gotten Ron to understand it. "So he paid us to keep an eye on you and make sure you went into Gryffindor as you were supposed to and of course we could never stop being your friend if we wanted to continue to get paid so you never had to worry about losing us."

"Oh well excuse me for not being properly grateful for what the three of you have done for me," Harry replied in disbelief. Did she really think that he would be that accepting and gullible. His relatives had taught him early on not to trust anyone and they had now proven that. "And I suppose me marrying Ginny would have been for my own good to as who would be better to be my wife than someone Dumbledore was controlling and of course she would never divorce me as long as she was getting paid. But I guess love and trust didn't matter to the three of you or him."

"Oh come off it Harry, you're making too big a deal of this. Up until a few weeks ago you didn't know anything about this and were perfectly content so its obvious we didn't act at all like we were only being paid to be your friend," Ron snapped finally annoyed enough to join the conversation. Harry glared at him but said nothing the betrayal still to fresh for him to say anything, Ron had been his best friend more important to him than either of the two girls and so his deceit hurt the most. "Besides who would have wanted to be your friend if they weren't being paid. You're absolutely pathetic being beaten up by your muggle uncle and how many times have we been there to save your life and risk ours. You owe us Harry for everything we were forced to do because of you blasted hero."

"I. . . I didn't ask you to risk your lives for me and I . . . I didn't want to put you or anyone else in danger," He told him his anger instantly deflating as it was replaced by his all to familiar feeling of guilt and unworthiness. "and I didn't ask V . . . V . . him to kill my parents and make me a hero. I never wanted to be one."

God he was pathetic now, he couldn't even say the evil gits name anymore with all of the shame and disgust he felt at himself for what had been done to him by him and his followers. Never before had he been unable to say the man's name but now he couldn't and he was supposed to some how defeat him still. How was he supposed to do that when he couldn't even stop him from raping him? He was weak and afraid and there was no way he could face him again, no way he could win over him, after what had happened.

"Listen Harry we didn't come here to argue or make you feel bad for what's happened," Ginny told him breaking through his thoughts. He looked up, fighting back tears, just in time to see Ron take out his wand to point it at him as he tensed. "We came here to give you a chance to make things right again, to return them to the way things were, when we were all friends."

"And how do you intend to do that?" Harry questioned looking warily at the other boy's wand and knowing there was little he could do to stop them without his own wand. "Use the imperious on or something?"

"Of course not we would never use an unforgivable on you," Hermione told him affronted by his question her hands on her hips. Harry felt a slight wave of relief at that but only slight as the other boys wand was still pointed at him. "We're going to obliviate you Harry. We will take away all of your memories from the time you over heard our conversation that way you will know nothing about it and we can all go back to being friends."

"What and you think I am just going to stand here and let you do that to me?" the green eyed boy questioned his eyes widening as they flickered between the three people he had once trusted more than anything. "That I would let you take away my memories and continue to use me."

"Think about it mate we can take away all of your memories of this summer, everything your uncle did to you, and what you-know-who and his followers did to you too. Wouldn't you like to forget about how they tortured and raped you. Draco and Snape told us all about it you know," Ron told him a pleased look crossing his face when he saw Harry visibly falter at his words looking uncertain for a moment as to what to do. "We can go back to the way things were, you'll never know about what we did and what you don't know won't hurt you right. And you'll be so much happier without those memories and with us as your friends or did you think you would survive Hogwarts by yourself with no friends. Is that what you want to be alone."

"I . . . no. . . but I have Sirius and Remus and Snape and . . . And Draco," Harry replied faltering at the last two as doubts filled his mind. He was torn between wanting to keep his memories and not wanting to remember what Voldermort and his followers had done to him. There was a part of him too who wanted these three back as his friends despite what he had done leaving him confused and uncertain. "And they will know if you do this because I won't remember them so how would you keep the people here from finding out that you obviated me."

"Well if we had your permission to do so how could they argue but you wouldn't be staying here anyway after we did it," Hermione told him. He glanced at the girl not wanting to take his eyes off the boys wand for to long in case he choose to do it without giving him a chance to decide. "We have a port key that will take you to a secret location of the headmasters where you are supposed to stay for the rest of the summer."

"Now I understand you don't want me back as your friend you're just doing this because its what Dumbledore wants you to do and because you're getting paid by him. It has nothing to do with what's best for me or our friendship," He said in understanding now knowing that these people had never really been his friends at all despite the small flicker of hope he had kept alive in his heart until now. "And you thought I would agree to that? Let you obliviate me and then take a port key that for all I know could take me right back to the Dursley's for the rest of the summer. How stupid do you think I am? I may not want those memories but there are a lot of memories that I don't want and can't rid myself of so I will just have to deal with them just as I have all the others."

"To bad Potter you had your chance but we are doing this with or without your agreement," Ron sneered all pretenses of friendless gone from his face and voice. Harry was strangly saddened by the loss of them even though he knew they had never really been there before. "Really we're doing you a favor who would want you after what Voldemort and his death eaters did to you. At least this way no one will know how pathetic and worthless and used you are, you should be thanking us for being so kind to an undeserving freak like you."

Harry flinched at his words the last ones hurting him more than anything else they had said and done to him. That they would call him that, the word his uncle had always used when he was beating or raping him, shattered his last shreds of confidence. If he was a freak even to his fellow wizards than he knew everything his uncle had told him was true. He was worthless and undeserving of love or care, undeserving of even friendship. His eyes lowered and his shoulders slumped in defeat. What was the point of trying to fight when he had no wand and no way to stop them from casting the spell? Should he even try to stop them or was this for the best? After all of what use was he except to defeat Voldemort and let others have the use of his body.

His arms wrapped around his bare chest his hands clutching them as he shivered again though this time not from cold but from his own patheticness. He felt the tears break free from his eyes to stream down his face as he waited for the spell to be cast taking away what little freedom he had gained in the last few days. He would go back to being a tool for Dumbledore, back to believing people who weren't his friends were, and once the war was over he would marry Ginny or who ever else they wanted him to and never have a life of his own. He was undeserving of one any way, undeserving of freedom or the ability to choose for himself, so he shouldn't morn the loss of what he had never really had.

"Obliv . . ."

"EXPELLIARMOUS!" a voice shouted from behind them. Instantly Ron's wand flew out of his hands and the boy was pushed back away from Harry due to the force of the spell. "What the hell do you think you're doing in here?"

Harry looked up in surprise to see Draco standing just inside the door way of his room his wand raised and pointed at the two Weasley's and Hermione. His face was flushed with rage and his silver eyes seemed to burn with it. Behind him stood the twins who looked just as angry as the blonde boy did with what they had found going on in the room. How they had managed to open the door with none of them noticing Harry didn't know but he was glad of it even if he didn't deserve their help.

"Back off Ferret face this doesn't concern you," Ron snarled getting to his feet again to glare at the other boy out raged by his interference. "We were just having a talk with our friend."

"A talk with you pointing your wand at him while he didn't have his and about to cast a spell on him," Draco snapped without lowering his wand. He could see that Harry was trembling and there were tears staining his face and he wanted to go to him but couldn't while the three of them were still a danger to him. "That was no talk you were going to do something to him until I stopped you not something friends would do to each other."

"We weren't going to hurt him just take away some of his memories," Ginny told them as if it was a matter of little consequence which was obviously not the case to the three other teens. "It was what the headmaster wanted us to do and it would have been better for him, he would have been able to forget what that madman and his followers did to him. I don't know how he can stand it remembering how their hands were on him and how they were inside of him it would have driven me mad with shame and disgust. We were doing him a favor."

"Dumbledore wanted you to do this to Harry? The same man who was paying you to be his friend?" Fred questioned looking at his brother and sister like he was only seeing them for the first time and didn't like what he was seeing, George had a nearly identical look on his face. "I can't believe you three, that you could be so cruel to someone who has never done anything to you and you can be sure mum and dad will hear of this and we'll see what they think of Dumbledore's orders."

"Yeah something tells me they won't be to be pleased to hear about this," His twin agreed arms crossed over his chest. Harry had never seen the twins so serious or upset before and he very much preferred the grinning pranksters they usually were to this. "Now get out of here and down into the kitchen we need to talk and you can be sure we won't let you near Harry alone again."

The three of them frowned but with Draco's wand still pointed at them and the two older teens hands near their pockets where they were sure their own wands were they made no move to protest. Ron grabbed his wand from where it had fallen and the three of them left the room without a word. Harry watched them leave relieved that they hadn't succeeded in their plans and as soon as they were gone his legs collapsed under him and he slumped to the floor trying to stop his tears.

"Don't you worry little bro we won't let those three any where near you again and you can be sure mum and dad will see them punished for this," Fred assured him as he and his brother knelt in front of him grins having returned to their faces allowing a small smile to come to his as well. "And you can trust me and the rest of your big brothers not a one of us has ever taken money from that old coot to be your friend or anything else and neither have mum and dad we promise."

"Yeah little bro we'd never take money to be your friend, in fact we should be paying you for letting us be your friend oh great savior of the wizarding world," George agreed jokingly. They were both pleased when Harry actually chuckled at his words and gave each of his shoulders a squeeze. "We have to go now to take care of our way word siblings but if you ever need a big brother to talk to or something you just come get any one us we'll always be here for you."

"Thanks guys I appreciate that," Harry told them grateful that he still had his adopted big brother even if he didn't have his best friends anymore. "Don't be to hard on them they just made some bad decisions you know."

They both nodded though neither looked as ready to forgive the others yet as he did then again he had always been told that he was far to forgiving. They got up and nodding to Draco left the room to confront the three that had already left. Draco had already put away his wand once the two youngest Weasley's and Hermione had left and immediately went over to Harry with the departure of the twins. Harry looked at him with in obvious desperateness to his eyes and Draco knelt in front of him and took him into his arms to give him the comfort he needed so much.

"It's all right Harry they're gone and I won't let them hurt you again all right," He told him as he held the smaller boy close to his chest. Harry gave a small nod as he buried his face in his shirt hurt and humiliated by what they had done. "Can you tell me what happened Harry?"

"I came up here after I finished talking to Siri and I was getting undressed to take a nap cause I didn't want to wrinkle the new clothes you gave me," The green eyed boy explained sniffling. Draco nearly laughed at his desire not to mess up his clothes but wisely kept from doing so not wanting to upset him further by doing so. "I had just gotten my shirt off when they came in and closed the door behind them saying that they wanted to talk. They told me that I didn't understand that what they did to me was for the best and that it was the only way I would have friends by them being paid. That Dumbledore and them were just doing it for my own good can you believe that."

"They're fools the lot of them and it's not true Harry none of it," Draco growled wishing he had cursed them when he had the chance but he was sure they would be properly punished by their parents, the weasels anyway, he wasn't so sure about Hermione since her parents weren't here. "I swear I am your friend and no one is paying me to do so."

"But why Draco? Why would you want to be my friend knowing everything that has been done to me , after seeing it being done yourself?" He asked his voice barely more than a whisper. He sounded so young and vulnerable that it nearly broke the other boy's heart to hear it. "Aren't you disgusted by me? You should hate me for what I let them do to me, I am the one who is supposed to defeat that . . . That madman and I couldn't even stop him and his followers from raping me. You should hate me and not wanting anything to do with me no one should."

"Hush Harry that's not true and there is no way I could ever hate you or be disgusted by what you were made to suffer. Your just one boy, Harry, savior or not and you should have been protected from that and from your uncle. Should have had people taking care of you and protecting you. There is no way you can defeat him and his followers alone and it is foolishness for anyone to think that you could no matter how powerful you might be," He told him his silver eyes flashing as his arms tightened around him. He could hear Harry's quiet sobs and a dampness to his shirt and rubbed his back comfortingly as he spoke. "You need people to stand with you like me and Sev and your godfather and Remus and the rest of the Weasley's. You can't do it alone and you shouldn't try to and as for me being your friend why wouldn't I want to be? You are one of the kindest, most forgiving and loyal people I have ever met and beautiful too."

Harry looked up at him in surprise wanting desperately to believe him but unsure if he could and Draco smiled at him. For a moment they only stared at each other aware of the feelings they had for the other that one wanted desperately to be returned and one believed never would be. Then Draco did something that he would later regret as he brought his hand to the other boys face caressing his check. Harry tensed at first and then relaxed slightly enjoying the soft touch, one of the first he had ever gotten from anyone. Everything would have been fine if the blonde haired boy had left it there but in a moment of weakness and desire he brought his lips to the smaller boy's never realizing just what he had done.

For a moment Harry couldn't think or do anything as he felt the other boy's lips on his soft and gentle, so very different from the other forced kisses he had been given. Then all at once his mind exploded in a multitude of questions and fears as he stared wide eyed at the boy. _Oh god why is he kissing me? What does he want from me? Does he like me? But that can't be nobody would ever like me like that. I don't deserve to be loved or wanted, I'm a freak, uncle and Ron said so, so what does he want from me? _

There were so many doubts and fears and questions running through his head that he could only barely register that he was enjoying the kiss himself the first time he ever had. He intended to ask Draco what the kiss meant once it ended but he was stopped by the look in the others boys eyes, a look he had seen in far to many others. It was a look of longing and desire, of need, and he knew then what he wanted from him. He wanted what everybody else did, his body, that was why he was his friend, for sex and nothing more.

It hurt more than he had thought it would to know that the only person he had thought was his friend by choice really only wanted to fuck him and nothing more. He felt his heart shatter as he realized that everything his uncle and Ron had said about him was true and it was a struggle to keep his pain from showing on his face. Draco was all he had and he would do anything to keep him even let him fuck him if that was what it would take for the other boy to be his friend. So he resisted the urge to pull away from him and only let him continue to hold him burying his face in his chest again.

If he had looked closer into Draco's eyes or even asked him what the kiss had meant as he had intended he would have known that sex was the last thing Draco wanted from him at that moment. Yes he wanted to be with the other boy and hoped that at some point they could be that intimate with each other but he knew it wouldn't happen any time soon. Not after everything Harry had been through and he was willing to wait as long as it took for them to get to that point. He would have seen the love and concern and the fear Draco felt for him and would have realized that what his uncle and Ron had said about him was wrong and he was worthy of love but he didn't and Draco not realizing what he had seen and assumed said nothing about the kiss as he held him and let him cry.

He merely believed that he was upset over what his former friends had tried to do to him and that the kiss had been to soon for him but nothing more than that. So he let him cry and when he drifted off into an exhausted sleep he lifted him carefully in his arms and brought him over to the bed where he pulled back the blankets. He laid Harry down in the bed and covered him with the blanket and was just about to turn away to let him sleep undisturbed when he felt something grab his arm.

"Stay with me Dray please," The smaller boy mumbled softly on the edge of sleep. Draco smiled and agreed climbing into the bed with him and laying his head in his lap while he sat against the head board and ran his hand over his hair. "Thank you . . ."

"You're welcome Harry now sleep," Draco told him with a soft smile the other boy never saw as he fell into a deep sleep that for the first time was empty of the terrible dreams that usually plagued him.

Draco sat there with him, stroking his hair, and listening to his deep even breathing for a long time. It felt nice to sit there with the other boy watching over and protecting him while he slept and he only wished he could have been there sooner for him. It had taken longer than he had expected to get his things with Severus without alerting any of the death eaters or Voldemort about his presence at the manor. When he had returned he had gone looking for Harry only to be told he had gone back to his room to take a nap by Sirius and that Ron, Ginny and Hermione had gone upstairs as well by the twins.

When the twins had learned that Harry had gone upstairs by himself they grew concerned as well and the three of them had decided to check to make sure they hadn't done anything to Harry. None of them had expected to find him in the boy's bedroom with Ron pointing his wand threateningly at Harry. He was only glad they had gotten there in time to stop them from taking away a portion of the boys memories and making him a tool for Dumbledork again. He would never have forgiven himself if that had happened and he had lost him as his friend again.

How long he sat there with him he didn't know but he was unsurprised when Severus, Remus and Sirius came into the room to check on Harry having heard of what had happened to him. They were relieved to find him sleeping peacefully in the bed with his head resting in Draco's lap. Seeing that he at least appeared unharmed they crowded around the bed to reassure themselves that he was indeed ok.

"Is he all right Draco?" Sirius asked as he looked down at the black haired boys face. Draco nodded without stopping his stroking as it seemed to soothe him. "How long as he been sleeping like this?"

"I think he's all right just a little shaken up by what happened and he's been sleeping for a little while now but he didn't want me to leave," The boy explained. The three men looked relieved at that and Sirius ran his hand over his forehead gently with a small smile. "But I did something before he went to sleep," he began hesitantly as the men looked at him in curiosity and concern. "I kind of kissed him and I don't think he was quite ready for it but I swear not to do anything like that again unless he wants me to I just kind of got carried away a little."

"I don't think that was the smartest thing for you to do Draco, Harry is incredibly confused and vulnerable right now," Snape told him frowning. Draco nodded knowing he was right and slightly ashamed of what he had done. "Just don't let it happen again and once he has recovered some what from everything that has happened we will have to have a talk with the both of you to make sure you both understand what your getting into and what it means."

Draco's face flushed in embarrassment already dreading what he knew would be a very uncomfortable conversation for all of them. Of course his father had already given him the sex talk and all that but he doubted this conversation would be any less humiliating for him or Harry. He doubted to that Harry had ever had the sex talk but then again he had just been shown all of it unwillingly by his uncle. It pained him to know that this boy had known all about sex and the different ways of pleasuring someone by the time he was ten, an age that was far to young for that kind of knowledge.

"For now we will let him rest but I think we will have to consider moving you two to Snape's home sooner than we intended too," Sirius said his face drawn with worry as he stared at his godson's sleeping face. He looked so innocent and helpless with his head resting in the other boys lap and he feared what could happen to him if they remained here much longer. "I doubt this is Dumbledore's only plan to get to Harry. He wants him to fight this war against Voldemort and he won't stop trying to get him back under his control so easily. You'll both be safer at Spinner's End than here."

"The house elves have already prepared for our arrival at my home we can go there at any time," Severus assured them much to their relief. Sirius and Remus nodded glad to know that their cub wouldn't be in danger for to much longer. "I suggest however that we wait at least until he wakes up and is able to say goodbye to the others. They should at least know he is leaving though no one but us will know where he is going. We can't allow Dumbledore to get that information from one of them."

The two other men and Draco nodded and the three men decided to leave them alone so that Harry could continue sleeping undisturbed. He needed rest and peace and quiet more than anything right now and they intended to see him get it. He would be safe in Snape's home and able to recover properly from what his uncle and Voldemort and his followers had done to him. It would also give the chance for the relationship between Draco and Harry to grow before they returned to the pressures of school something they thought would be good for both boys.

Once they had left Draco looked down at the boy again with a small smile as he stroked his hair. He was glad the others hadn't been to upset with what he had done and he swore he would talk to Harry about it later and make sure he understood just what he meant to him. Carefully he removed the boys head from his lap and slid down under the blankets until he was laying down next to him before carefully taking him in his arms. He laid the smaller boys head on his chest with his arms wrapped around him and soon drifted off to sleep himself too emotionally drained from what had happened that day to stay awake any longer.

A/N: Now was that worth waiting for or what? I hope the scene with Ron and the others was good, aren't they jerks? And I gave you some sweet Draco/Harry action to bad poor Harry misunderstood what was going on but it will all work out in the end promise. As for Dumbledore well this isn't the last we will see of him and just what else is he planning to do with Harry and how will Harry defeat both Voldemort and him? Suggestions anyone cause I am in need of some. I have some ideas of where I want this story to go but I could still use some help so any suggestions you have are welcome and needed. Any way hope you enjoyed and please review or the story will die.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: hi there I am finally updating this story again sorry about the long wait but things have been crazy lately. I have been helping my brother and sister in-law fix up their new house so that it is livable and haven't had much of a chance to write. But now here I am and here is the next chapter. Thank you all for the reviews and we will find out in this chapter what will happen to Ron and the others. Lets just say the Weasley's won't be happy at all. Also I want to apologize for the run-on sentences and grammatical errors that show up in this story. I try my best to correct them all but I don't always see them so I have decide to ask if any one wants to be my beta reader for this or any of my other stories please let me know thank you.

Warning: Punishment and Dumbles bashing

Chapter 7. The Wrath of the Weasley's

The twins followed their younger siblings and the bushy haired girl down to the living room after assuring Harry of their continued support of him. They were both deeply upset about what they were going to do to the boy and there was no humor or amusement in their eyes as they went into the room where the rest of the houses inhabitants were talking quietly. Their parents and Bill and Charlie along with Snape, Remus and, the newly returned, Sirius along with Moody and Poppy were all there discussing things, most likely the war and Harry.

They were surprised when the five teenagers walked into the room especially at the sight of the twins faces who none had ever seen so serious. Which meant that something had to be very wrong to keep their usual grins and mischief filled eyes off their faces. The three younger teens looked sullen and angry as they stopped in front of their parents and the other adults. Mr. Weasley was the first to notice that Fred had his wand out and pointed at the three of them and his frown deepened as he looked between his twin sons and his other children and their friend knowing he wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

"What did they do?" Arthur asked quietly surprising the others especially his wife who only then noticed the teenagers wand pointed at the younger ones. "Did they do something to Harry?"

Unlike his wife and older sons Arthur had noticed the tension between Harry and his friends when they had picked them up at the train station at the end of the semester. He had also noticed the lack of letters the three of them had sent the other boy and the little concern they seemed to have over his disappearance and capture. As well as the conversation they had with Draco the first day they came here after Harry had been rescued. Though he hadn't been able to hear what they were saying he had seen the rage on the blonde boys face and the looks of disbelief and disgust on the twins and knew there was something going on with the three of them that they were soon to be made aware of.

"These three were about to obliviate Harry and then send him to some unknown location with a portkey," George explained as his twin seemed to angry to speak. They had both seen Harry as an adopted little brother and their real siblings betrayal of him enraged them both though not as much as the man who had gotten them to do it. "and they were doing it on Dumbledore's orders."

"What!" Sirius snapped bolting upright in his seat as he glared at the three younger teenagers who's faces had paled at the sight of the anger on the adults faces. "How dare you threaten my godson and just where were you going to take him?"

"W. . .we don't know Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us," Hermione told them backing away slightly in fear from the enraged animagus who very nearly growled at them. "But he said it would be somewhere Harry would be safe."

"More like somewhere he could keep in eye on him and train him in the way he wants him to be," Severus said glancing at the two other men who were frowning thinking of what they had already been told of the man's plans for the boy. "I told you he would try to get him back, he doesn't want Harry out of his control, which is why it is very important that we keep him from getting what he wants."

"You were right Sev but I never expected him to act so quickly," Remus agreed placing his hand on Sirius's shoulder to calm him. The man relaxed slightly but was still obviously upset by what he had been told. "He isn't safe here I don't think he ever really was."

Sirius nodded in agreement and Arthur had to find that he agreed as well. He was appalled and enraged when he had discovered Dumbledore's reasons for leaving Harry in an abusive home and his lack of concern for the boy. To know that he had only been using Harry and was willing to sacrifice him for the sake of their world had crushed whatever trust he'd had in his old professor. It pained him even more that he had been using his own children and their friend to further his plans and that they had willingly gone along with it.

"I don't understand why would you do that?" Mrs. Weasley asked staring at her children and the other girl in confusion. "You heard what Dumbledore did to that poor boy so why would you choose to help him hurt your friend more?"

"Because Dumbledore has been paying them since before first year to be Harry's friends," Fred spat in disgust reluctantly putting his wand away as their parents stared at the three younger teens in shock and disbelief. "Seems our siblings and Hermione didn't think there was anything wrong with pretending to be an innocent boys friends who knew nothing about our world or even what it meant to have a friend."

"How did we not know about this?" Molly gasped shocked and ashamed by what the three of them had done and their ignorance of what was happening with their own family. "Where is this money he gave you and why haven't we seen it?"

"Dumbledore put it into accounts for us at Gringotts to use after we graduated from school," Ginny explained looking slightly ashamed of what they had done or at least of the fact that they had gotten caught and were now in trouble. "He wanted us to keep Harry in line, make sure he went into the right house at school, and he promised that Harry would marry me after we graduated. But he didn't want you to know because he was sure you wouldn't agree with his methods. We did nothing to hurt him we helped him, kept him safe, and we shouldn't be punished for that."

"How can you think what you did was right? We raised you better than that," Mrs. Weasley told them appalled by what she had been told and their lack of remorse, especially Ron's. "To think you tricked that poor boy and manipulated him on Dumbledore's behalf and all for the sake of money. Where did we go wrong with you two."

"We did nothing wrong mum, we gave the prat what he wanted. It's not like anyone else would have been his friend if we hadn't been paid to be," Ron replied with a sneer oblivious to the murderous looks on the animagus and wolf's faces. "The pathetic little git just sat there on the train not talking to anyone. He probably never would have either and would have gone into Slytherin or Hufflepuff if it wasn't for us. He owed us the money we got from the professor for endangering are lives all the time for him and protecting him from Malfoy and his snakes."

"I have never been more disappointed in you two, and you as well Hermione, as I am now. You have disgraced our family and hurt an innocent boy who was only looking for someone to care about him," Arthur snapped standing up to glare down at the three of them with an uncharacteristic anger blazing in his eyes. "And you will be properly punished for your actions. First you two will hand over the money you received from Dumbledore and will give it to Harry to do with as he wants in repayment for what you did to him. Hermione as I am not your parent I can't make you return the money but rest assured that I will be sending a letter to your parents and I am sure they will be just as displeased as Molly and I are."

"You can't do that dad we earned that money," Ron yelled interrupting him in his anger. Ginny looked just as upset but Hermione was looking somewhat frightened at having her parents find out about what they had done. "It belongs to us."

"You did not earn that money and nor do you deserve it so you won't have it. Learn to make money the honest way if you want it so bad," Their father told them. Ron looked ready to protest further but the red headed man continued on before he could. "Further more all three of you are grounded until further notice and will not be allowed to go to Diagon Alley or anywhere else. You will also spend the rest of the time here helping to clean up Sirius's home and all three of you will hand over your wands to me now. You will get them back when the school year starts again if we feel you have earned the right to have them again."

"Dad please you can't take our wands isn't grounding us and taking away the money enough of a punishment?" Ginny begged her hand going into her pocket where her wand was to clutch it tightly in her hand not wanting to give it up. "It's not like we hurt him or anyone else."

"No you only threatened to obliviate him with them now hand them over," Mr. Weasley replied. When the three of them still refused to hand over their wands or even show them he took out his own wand having run out of patience and pointed it at them. "Accio Ron, Ginny and Hermione's wands."

Instantly the three wands flew out of their hiding places, and right through Ginny's fingers, and into Arthur's free hand. He then put away his wand and handed the three other wands to his wife who pocketed them somewhere they couldn't see.

"Now the three of you are to go to your rooms and since we can't trust you the twins will be going with you to keep in eye on you at all times and you are not to go anywhere near Harry either with them or by yourselves until we can be sure you won't do anything to him," Arthur told them looking apologetically at his twins sons who to his surprise, though perhaps he shouldn't have been knowing them as he did, were now sharing grins of mischief as they looked at the three younger teenagers. "Sorry boys but you're the only ones we can spare to watch them. Try not to hurt them to badly with your pranks all right."

"Sure thing dad will make sure they don't do anything stupid," Fred replied looking positively delighted at the prospect of trying out some of their new pranks on the three of them who blanched at the look on his face, they all knew better than to miss with the twins especially when they were pissed. "What are you going to do about Dumbledork?'

"Leave Dumbledore to us. He won't get away with trying to kidnap Harry and use him as he has," Severus assured them his eyes narrowed and dark as he seemed to be staring at something they couldn't see. "How is Harry now? Is he all right."

"I think so we left him with Draco," George told them a little bit of worry returning to his face as he thought of the other boy and how they had left him. "He was pretty upset and shook up by what they were going to do but he seemed to be all right with Draco when we left."

"That's good, we should go up and see him though just to make sure," Remus told the two other men who both nodded in agreement. Both he and Sirius were surprised by Severus concern for the boy but they were pleased by it to and the chance to see a different side to the snaky bastard they had gone to school with.

The two boys nodded and they and the three other teens left the room. The three men followed soon after leaving Mr. and Mrs. Weasley with their two eldest sons and Poppy and Moody in the room. Molly looked pale and shaken, lost in her thoughts, and the old nurse was trying to comfort her with soft words and a hand on her shoulder. Moody however looked deeply upset and there was a look of hurt and betrayal on his scared face and his fake eye darted around the room.

"I have trusted Dumbledore for most of my life and followed him only to find out now that he was never worth the trust or respect I gave him," The auror said softly. It was strange to see him looking so uncertain and hurt. He was a man who didn't usually show his emotions so easily. "When we can no longer trust our own leaders who can we trust? Who is are enemy now Voldemort or Dumbledore or both and who do we follow?"

"We trust ourselves if no one else and they are both our enemy now," Bill told the man a look of deep thought on his face as he leaned forward his chin resting on his hands with his elbows on his knees. "Voldemort has always been one to fear and we must still defeat him but in all honesty Dumbledore worries me far more than him. We know what Voldemort wants and what he plans to do with Harry we have seen it but we know nothing of what Dumbledore wants. Will he leave Harry alone after he defeats the dark lord or is there more that he wants from the boy?"

"I don't know, no one has ever questioned Albus, no one has ever believed that he was anything but good, a beacon of the light, and that was what has allowed him to get away with so much. What allowed him to give Harry to an abusive family without anyone protesting it fully believing that he knew what was right," Arthur replied sitting back in his chair disturbed by the questions his son had erected in his mind with his concerns. "I don't know what he wants from Harry but it is obvious that it is not what is best for him and he is not safe with him. He isn't safe here either it is far to easy to get to him here I think it would be best if he was taken somewhere else where Dumbledore can't get to him."

"We would agree which is why we have decided to take him somewhere else as soon as he is healthy enough and strong enough to be moved," Severus's voice agreed as the three men returned to the room looking somewhat relieved from their visit with Harry. "He is sleeping now with Draco and seems to be all right for now."

"That's good. I'm glad my youngest children and Hermione weren't able to harm him," the eldest Weasley said in relief as he gave a small sigh. He was getting far to old for these things and wished he could return to his quiet life with his muggle gadgets. "Where will you be taking him?"

"I am afraid that is something we can't tell you," Remus replied gently. Despite this the six people gathered there looked surprised and suspicious as the three men resumed their seats. "It is not that we don't trust you," he explained carefully. "It's just that the more people who know the more likely it is that Dumbledore will find out somehow so it is best that only we know where Harry will be. But the three of us will be with him and I promise that he will be safe and protected from both him and Voldemort."

"Well that is all right as long as he will be safe and we of course understand your reasons for not telling us especially after certain recent events," Molly said after a few minutes of silence passed. She smiled and got to her feet as if everything was now right again in her world though it was anything but. "Now I think its time that I started lunch I am sure everyone must be hungry so it will be ready soon."

She left the room and Bill and Charlie went after her to help with the meal. Moody excused himself soon after remembering a meeting he had soon at the ministry. He still looked deeply troubled as he left and the others felt sorry for the man knowing how close a friendship he had with Albus. This had shocked him to the core and destroyed a great deal of what he had believed for years. It would take some time for him to recover from that and for now none of them were sure where he stood in all this.

"Poppy when do you think Harry will be healthy enough for travel?" Severus asked the older nurse who sat silently for a moment in deep thought.

"I can not be sure but perhaps tonight or tomorrow depending on how well he is healing. I will check him later after he wakes up and know better when he can leave," She replied after a few minutes passed. Severus nodded having already known that the boy wouldn't be up to traveling yet, he still had a long way in his recovery to go. "I think though that as soon as I feel it is safe for him to that you should take him to this safe place, I will feel better when he is somewhere the headmaster can't reach him. I do not doubt that this wasn't his only plan to get him and that he will try again as long as he is here."

Severus nodded in agreement and they fell into silence each lost in their own thoughts about the boy who slept upstairs. It wasn't long before their thoughts were broken by the call of Mrs. Weasley for lunch. It was a quiet meal that day, the three youngest members in the house ate in sullen silence while the twins watched them whispering eagerly to each other. The others were to deep in their own thoughts for any real conversation though there were some attempts at it that ended in failure.

Once the meal was finished Poppy and Severus, Remus and Sirius brought two meals upstairs for Harry and Draco. Draco was already awake when they came into the room but Harry was still asleep and the blonde boy gave the other a gentle shake to wake him. Harry mumbled softly and blinked his eyes awake to find that he and Draco were no longer alone. Blushing as he realized that the other boy was still holding him he sat up moving away from him slightly.

The others smiled and handed the two boys the meals they had brought which they willingly ate. Afterwards Poppy examined Harry and Severus took Draco aside to tell him about what had been done to his former friends. Though he looked pleased by their punishment he could tell that the boy still thought more should have been done to him and he couldn't deny that he agreed. However they were not his children and as they weren't in school he had no authority to punish them here.

"You are doing quite well Mr. Potter. Keep healing like this and you will be back to full health in a matter of days," Madam Pomfrey said ending their conversation as she smiled gently at the boy who gave a faint smile in return. "I stand by what I said earlier Severus give him tonight to rest and tomorrow you can take him to that safe place of yours. He should be fine to travel but will still need a few days of bed rest and if you have need of me again you know how to contact me."

Severus nodded and after giving Harry a pat on the shoulder the older woman left the room presumably to return to Hogwarts since she was no longer needed there. The three men wanted to talk to Harry about what had happened with his former friends but the boy shrank away from them when they brought it up and started to tremble slightly. After several attempts that ended in refusals by Harry they decided to let it go for now and talk to him about it later when he was feeling safer and more secure.

Harry looked incredibly grateful when they let it go and sunk back into his bed yawning tiredly. Deciding it would be best for him to get some more sleep before they left the next day the three men left the room after assuring him that they were there for him when he needed them. Draco remained behind as Harry was reluctant to let him go and held him as he fell asleep again. No longer tired himself he conjured a book and started reading while he allowed Harry to sleep undisturbed next to him glad that he was able to give him some comfort.

A/N: again I am so sorry for how long it took me to update this story and I will try to update sooner the next time. I also want to apologize for how short this chapter is but I am sort of stuck with where I want to go with Dumbledore so I need all of your help. I want each of you to tell me what you think he is up to to help me figure it out myself so here are your options.

1. He is an old man that likes young boys and wants to use Harry after the war is over for his own pleasures.

2. He wants to use Harry to defeat Voldemort and then get rid of him so that he will be seen as the hero of the wizarding world instead of him.

3. He wants nothing to do with Harry except for him to defeat Voldemort and will then leave him alone.

4. Anything else you think up just let me know and I will take it into consideration.

Please review and let me know or I may not be able to continue this story as I want to thank you.


	8. please read

**Please read important note and sneak peaks!**

All right all of my wonderful, understanding, and forgiving readers and reviewers I have come to make my apologies and offer myself to your mercy. Hopefully you are feeling merciful right now just remember if you kill me I can't finish any of my stories right? *looks around at all the murderous readers impatiently waiting for their updates and hides behind a steel wall to protect from guns and spells.*

Anyway I want to tell you all how sorry I am that my updates have been sporadic at best and almost non existent these last few months and to explain why. I especially want to apologize to the readers of my stories "A warm summers night", "Who do you turn to", and "Saving Harry" that haven't been updated since like December or something I seriously never meant to leave any of those stories for so long it was just out of my control.

So on to my pathetic explanation as to why I haven't really updated lately. There are three reasons for that: first reason I discovered I had to take another class for my university in order to get the degree I should have already had (yeah for the university system) and it was an online course that took up a lot of my time), second reason: my free time has been eaten up by bible studies (yes I am a Christian) and watching American Idol and Lost with my friends as well as other things, third reason I finally, after almost a year of searching, found a job (actually two sort of, working one day a week for my father as well) which as also taken a lot of my time but now on to the good news!

The good news is this my online course is now finished as of yesterday whoo ooh! Lost and American Idol are also over though I still have my bible studies but they don't take as much of my time and its memorial weekend and both my jobs are closed on Monday. So what does that mean for all of you? It means that I now have more time to write and will be spending a lot of this weekend and the next week working on updating all my stories first and foremost the three stories I mentioned earlier. So please hold on a little longer for updates and as a special gift and offer of peace I am giving you sneak peaks of the next chapters for all of my stories so read on and enjoy!

"A Warm Summers Night"

Trowa drove silently to the hospital his mind buzzing with all of the things Duo had told him. He hadn't forgiven the braided man by any means but he had known him too long and been through too much with him for him to completely abandon him when he needed him especially when he was finally admitting he had a serious problem he needed help with. So he had agreed to go and see him when he had called him sounding distraught and almost frantic in his need to see him and was glad he had even if he was struggling not to want to kill him with what he and, he had recently learned his friends, had done to Heero.

"Who do you turn to"

Pansy frowned as she watched the black haired boy sitting next to her Draco with that ugly baby on his lap. The child was giggling and stuffing food in his mouth while the two young men grinned at him chuckling softly. She hated seeing them like that, seeing that whore with her Draco, and wanted nothing more than to get rid of the annoying brat and its mother. It should have been her sitting next to him laughing and talking with him but somehow that slut had caught him in his spell and taken him away from her. Well she wouldn't stand for it and she smirked when she thought of the plans she had for them, plans that would get her back in her rightful place at her dear Draco's side.

"Saving Harry"

Dumbledore frowned as he paced his office ignoring the trills of Fawkes, the phoenix, and wanting nothing more than to do away with those fools who kept standing in his way. Harry should have been his by now but in unforeseen intervention by the Malfoy brat of all people as well as the twins had kept that from happening. Really he should have known better than to leave such an important task to mere children but they had been useful so far and he thought it would be easier for them to get close to the boy than himself right now. But he would have to find some way of getting him himself now that he could no longer use two little Weasleys and Granger. Some way of getting Harry away from the three men who had chosen to turn against him and their brats. Well he would just have to be a little more creative this time then perhaps use something a little less direct and a bit more tactful.

"The Darkness that hid the light"

The boy awakened to strange feeling of being warm as well as clean. He was laying on something soft as well and when he sat up slowly he found himself free of most of the usual pain that filled his body. He was surprised to find himself in a bed and dressed in some kind of soft clothing when he had fallen asleep naked and cold in his cupboard. His eyes soon landed on the blurry sight of a man sitting in a chair near the bed and most definitely asleep. Fear filled him at the sight of the man and he moved away from him on the bed unsure of what he would do when he awakened. Would he be angry to find him in the bed and hurt him as the big man had and where was the big man and the little big man and the skinny woman. Had they finally gotten rid of him as they had always threatened they would and would this man get rid of him too. He didn't want that to happen so quickly he climbed out of the bed ignoring what aches and pains were left and tore off the clothes before leaving the room in search of room where they made the food. Perhaps if he showed him how well he could cook and that he didn't need a bed or clothes or anything the man would keep him and not send him back to the ones that had hurt him.

"A Broken Dream"

Harry sat next to Draco and his Wizator listening to Ginny's Wizator read out a list of her demands including wanting full custody of their son Lucas. He went on to talk about how she deserved all of these things due to how much she had suffered as Harry's wife and with having a new baby on the way that was his child and he should there for support. Harry didn't understand why the judge had allowed Ginny to go first and only hoped they would get their turn soon and he could then go home. His stomach was twisting into knots and Draco had barely gotten him to eat anything at all before they had come to the ministry. He was exhausted as well and the betrayal of Oliver was weighing heavily on him. He had never thought that one of his friends would actually chose to hurt him by dating and sleeping with his wife. He sighed softly and rubbed his eyes with one hand surprised when he felt something grip the other with a gentle squeeze. He looked next to him and found Draco holding his hand and smiled at him in gratitude for his support. At least he could trust Draco still and know that he wouldn't betray strange really that it was his once school enemy that he now trusted almost more than anyone else.

"A Peasant's Heart"

Over the next few weeks Harry played a dangerous game of sneaking away to be with Draco while keeping his family unaware of what he was doing. Each time he snuck out to meet the other boy it was with the fear of being caught always in his mind and yet he could bring himself to stop seeing him. He had never been so happy or felt so wanted as he was when he was with Draco even if the prince didn't really know it was him at all. He had taken him for walks in the woods and taught him how to ride a horse side saddle laughing when Harry, or Lilly, had told him that he didn't know how to ride a horse. Their first kiss had lead to many others as well and the other man was constantly touching him in someway. He truly was amazed that he had kept the prince from finding out that he was actually a boy but he had and his act was almost over as he knew Draco would be leaving soon for his birthday ball that was to take place at the castle and once he left his life would go back to the way it had always been until he would be given to Lord Riddle. But it had been nice while it lasted and at least he would have some could memories now to sustain him for whatever was to come in his life next.

So there you go and I hope you enjoyed these sneak peaks and feel free to comment if you want or to read any of these stories that you haven't yet you may just like them. One warning though the sneak peaks will show up in the chapters but probably not in the same way they appear here. I am the kind of writer that goes with what is in my head at the time that I am writing so things will change in some ways and hopefully improved. So thanks, enjoy and please forgive me. *gets down on knees and begs readers with puppy dog look*. Oh and look out for updates on all my stories soon!


	9. Chapter 9

now betead by the awesome drarrylover4ever

Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Harry Potter, cries, but I do have all the books and movies.

Voldyismoldy: I am so sorry it took me so long to update this story I really never meant to leave it for this long time just got away from me I guess. Anyway I am updating now and I want to thank you all for your reviews and your votes on what to do with Dumbledore and let me say there are a lot of creepy people out there! Just joking especially since I am no different and I now know what I am going to do with Dumbledore which you will see in this chapter. So please enjoy, review and I promise not to take so long to update next time.

Warning: creepy old man and foul language.

Chapter 8. A Place to be Safe.

Albus Dumbledore was a man used to getting what he wanted and being listened to at all times. As one of the most powerful wizards in the world, few would want to cross him and as the known leader of the light side in this war he was highly respected by most of the Wizarding world. No one would have suspected there was something else hidden beneath his kindly, old grandfather like exterior that was far less pleasant than what was portrayed to those around him.

There had only been three times when he was denied what he wanted. The first was when he was still a professor and Tom Riddle had slipped from his grasp before he could get a true taste of him. The boy had been too clever and despite the abuse he had suffered, too untrusting to ever believe his grandfather act so he had never let him get close enough to him. So he had been left to satisfy himself with others that didn't have the same beauty or power he did.

The second time had been years later when he had been the Headmaster and set his sights on the golden boy, James Potter. The boy was perfect with his roguish looks, slick seeker build, and his loyalty to him. He had easily trusted the older man he had known most of his life and should have been an easy catch except for his friends and even Severus. Sirius and especially Remus hardly ever left the boy's side and he had no desire to anger a werewolf no matter how powerful he was. Plus he was always in detention for his fights with Snape making it nearly impossible for him to get him alone.

Then there had been James Potter's son, Harry, whose power and beauty had easily eclipsed the father's. From the moment he had held him as an infant and looked into his green eyes he had been determined to make the child one day his and set about his plans to make it so. He had created a false prophesy, he let Severus over hear, that would point to two families, knowing Voldemort would go after the Potters, convinced Peter to betray his friends, and got rid of James and Lily. At the same time he had allowed Sirius to go after Peter, to be arrested and thrown in Azkaban, and convinced the ministry that Remus, as a werewolf, couldn't care for their savior properly.

Having gotten rid of the boy's protectors he then deliberately left him with the aunt and uncle who hated him and paid them to be as abusive as possible to him without killing him. The last step had been paying an overly bright, but painfully naïve Muggle born girl and two greedy, ambitious, Weasley children to befriend him, leaving him incredibly open and vulnerable to his kindly old Headmaster. The plan had worked too. Harry had come to Hogwarts beaten down into a shy, timid boy who had instantly latched onto the friends he had been given and believed everything Dumbledore told him.

Everything had been perfect and he had watched from the shadows as he waited for the boy to grow. He may have liked them young but he preferred teens to children, right on the cusp of manhood or womanhood as the case may be, though he preferred boys. He had taken many students over the years he had been at Hogwarts always erasing their memories of the encounters so as not to get caught but they all paled in comparison to Harry with his expressive green eyes and petite body and his power. He was the one he had been waiting for, the one strong enough to bare his heirs, and he wanted him.

He had almost had him to, ready to make his move after that summer, but the little brats had ruined it by revealing their deception to him. Then the boy had been stupid enough to run out of his house and get captured only to somehow be saved by Draco Malfoy of all people and reveal the abuse he had suffered and his knowledge of it. Now he had been turned on by most of his most loyal followers and the boy was hidden away beyond his grasp.

That however wouldn't stop him as he was determined not to let this third boy get away not like he had Riddle and his father. He had thought he could still use the three brats to get close enough to him to snatch him away as he was no longer allowed in Grimmauld and they had almost succeed until the Malfoy boy and the twins had stopped them. He should have know better than to trust children to do his work for him but it hadn't been a total failure as at least now he knew Sirius had somehow come back from the dead and the boy was even better protected than he had first believed.

It was obvious to him now he would have to take a more hands on approach and something a bit more subtle as well. It would perhaps be a bit more difficult than he had first thought but not impossible and though he may have been a Gryffindor he still had the cleverness of a Ravenclaw and the cunning of a snake. He knew all the boy's weaknesses and where he was most vulnerable and it would be all too easy to exploit them. He needed only to get him and then all too soon he would be rounding nicely with his child.

Grinning to himself he took his pensive out of one of his desk drawers and placed it on his desk. He ignored the sad trill of Fawkes as he swirled the contents of the bowl with his wand till he came to the memories he wanted. Blue eyes twinkling he watched memories of Harry changing in his rooms, showering in the dorms and locker rooms and of the few times he had gotten him alone to sneak a few touches of the beautiful young boy. Harry of course had no idea Albus had been watching him, as headmaster and a powerful wizard he could go anywhere unseen in the castle, and no memory of what he had done to him as he had erased them.

He had some memories as well from the boy's uncle and those were some of his favorite. He loved to watch the way the boy squirmed when he was penetrated by the obese man and to listen to him as he screamed in pain and started sobbing tears spilling from his beautiful eyes. Liked to watch the blood and cum drip down his thighs, colored with bruises, and imagine it was him in place of the uncle. Soon enough it would be and he would make him scream and beg and cry for his touch and after he had his heirs and grew too old he would get rid of him and move onto his next conquest. For that was all Harry was, a conquest and a barer of his heirs, and that was all he would ever be.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXe

The next day, Poppy examined Harry again at lunch time and told the three men that he was able to be moved so long as he rested afterward. Sirius and Remus assured her he would and Severus went to his home to change his wards to allow the two men and the boy into his home. Draco was already recognized as part of his family by the wards and so would have no trouble flooing in, but the others needed to be added before they could bring Harry through.

With Sirius and Remus's help Harry was able to dress and pack his few things away in his trunk. Draco quickly packed his things as well glad they had been able to get them from the Manor and they all waited in the sitting room for Severus. Molly and Arthur hugged Harry, the woman crying, and told him how much they loved him and how sorry they were about what their children had done to him.

Charlie and Bill squeezed him on the shoulder and assured him if he needed anything to call them and they would do what they could to help. Moody warned him to keep "constant vigilance" and attempted to hug him, but Harry flinched and moved back toward Sirius stopping him from doing so. The twins gave him a bag of some of their latest inventions and Sirius made him laugh by telling him about all the pranks they would play on Severus with them.

While they all said goodbye to Harry Draco hung back glad so many people cared about him, but also a bit envious to as he watched them. He had never really had anyone care that much about him except for his godfather. His friends were only that because of their parents and his mother and father had never really had time for him. There was always something more important going on or something he did to disappoint them in some way so affection was not something he had received a lot of in his life.

As such, he was shocked when Mrs. Weasley finished with Harry and then wrapped him up in a hug as well telling him to be safe and thanking him again for what he had done for Harry. Mr. Weasley shook his hand and told him he was one Malfoy who would always be welcome in their home and the two older boys shook his hand as well and patted him on the back. The twins went even farther by wrapping their arms around his shoulders and telling him not to get into too much trouble with Harry before they released him. Even Moody shook his hand and told him he was glad he was wrong about some Slytherins.

Fortunately for Draco, Severus arrived then and told them it was safe for them to go through. Sirius went first with Harry holding him steady as they disappeared into the flames. Remus followed a few minutes after with their things and then Draco after Severus shrunk his trunk for him. The potions master watched each one of them go through making sure that the floo was working correctly the way he had set it up so that they wouldn't have to say the name of their destination out loud and reveal information they didn't want anyone else to know.

"Molly, Arthur, I will try to keep you updated on Harry's progress as much as I can and if it is safe we will see about letting him return to Hogwarts in the fall," Snape told them as he moved to leave as well. He didn't like the idea of the mutt and the wolf being in his house without him for very long. Who knows what kind of damage they could do even in such a short time. "But I ask you not to try to contact him or any of us until I or Sirius or Remus says it is safe to do so."

"Of course, Severus, just take care of him for us," Arthur agreed his arm wrapped around his wife's waist who nodded in agreement.

Severus nodded and then stepped into the fireplace and let the flames take him away to Spinners End. He arrived in the sitting room to find it still in one piece, thankfully, and Harry and the others sitting on the couches waiting for him. The black haired boy was leaning tiredly against his godfather and he was reminded of how Poppy had told them he was still weak and would need to rest in bed after being moved.

"Follow me and I will show you to the rooms you will be staying in while here," he told them turning to leave the room, certain they would be right behind him.

Sirius picked up Harry carrying him bridal style and ignoring the boy's protests knowing he was too tired to walk even the short distance to the rooms. Snape lead them down a series of hallways and to the surprise of everyone, save Draco, they saw very few doors and instead found a multitude of bookcases. Of course they were all aware of Snape's love of knowledge and reading but it still seemed odd for them that there were so few doors until Snape stopped at one and took a book out moving the bookcase back and revealing a till then hidden staircase.

"These bookcases are the only way to move around my home. The Snape's prided themselves on their privacy and protection. The bookcases gave them more time to hide should they ever be attacked and the wards breached as only certain books will open them to allow access to the rest of the manor," Severus explained as he led them up the stairs while the bookcase slid back into place behind them. "Only I know all of the books that open the different entrances, though Draco knows most of them, and eventually I will tell you the ones I think you need to know. However, there are certain places you will never be allowed to go or at least not without me there or my permission like my lab for instance and I expect you to respect my privacy while you are here, is that understood?"

"Sure thing, Sev," Sirius replied though it lacked the usual bite it would have once and Snape ignored it as they reached the top of the stairs and came to the hallway beyond it.

"This will be Harry's room and Draco is right next door to him," the potions master told them, leading them through a door on the right. "You, Remus and I all have rooms across the way so we will all be close by should anything be needed at anytime."

The room was large, but cozy with a dark oak wardrobe, desk, and four postered bed that Sirius brought Harry over to. The bed was draped in emerald green curtains and bedspread and the black haired boy found that he didn't mind the colors as the blankets were pushed back and he was slipped inside the bed. He couldn't believe how tired he still was and how sore his body still felt even though it had been healed and most of the bruises and scars were now gone.

"Thank you, Severus," Remus replied as he pulled the blankets over Harry who was already having trouble keeping his eyes open. "Do you need anything Harry?" the boy's eyes flickered open at his question and after a few minutes he shook his head in response. "Then I think you should take a nap now, you still need to rest and recover."

The boy nodded and the three men left the room leaving the two younger men alone. Draco moved to leave as well so that Harry could get some rest but a gentle tug on his wrist stopped him. He looked down in surprise to see Harry's hand holding onto his wrist and the boy's green eyes looking up at him imploringly.

"Draco, will you stay with me just till I fall asleep please?" he asked shyly. Draco blinked and then nodded with a small smile.

"Of course I will, Harry," the blonde boy replied scooting onto the bed next to him and entwining his hand with his. "Now you just sleep I will be here to watch over you."

Harry smiled feeling safe with him despite his uncertainty of what the other boy really wanted with him and snuggled into the blankets allowing his eyes to close. Within minutes he was asleep and so he never saw how Draco watched him with passion filled eyes nor felt as he ran his hand over his dark locks while he slept.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

Harry awoke hours later in a dark and quiet room that was empty save for himself. Draco must have left sometime after he fell asleep and with a groan he sat up feeling strangely disappointed that the other boy wasn't there. Looking around the room though, he knew almost instantly that something wasn't right and reached for his glasses on the nightstand only to find nothing there. His hand only met bare wood and with blurry eyes he looked around the room trying to discern where he was.

The room was slightly smaller than the one he had fallen asleep in and from what little he could see it seemed to have a rounder shape to it to. The bed he lay in was draped in red and gold and bookcases lined the walls. Near his bed was a window or at least what he thought was one as he climbed shakily out of the bed and stumbled over to it.

It was indeed a window and from what he could tell the room he was in was fairly high within whatever building he was in. He could see the unfocused shapes of the grounds below him. Some that looked like trees and a smooth expanse that he supposed was water in some sort of pond or lake, but due to his blurry vision nothing looked familiar and he had no idea where he was though he felt as if he had seen some place similar before.

His musings were interrupted by the opening of a door behind him and he turned toward it as a fuzzy shape entered the room. At first all he could see of them was white and purple until they were close enough for him to make out who they were. He gasped as he finally realized who was in the room with him and backed away from the man in fear and uncertainty.

Albus Dumbledore stood calmly in front of him in a dark purple robe his long hair tied back and even his beard pulled into a tail. He smiled at him, his eyes twinkling, but they were no longer reassuring and grandfatherly to Harry. Instead they sent chills through his body and he shivered as he tried to find a way out and wondered just how he had gotten there when he was supposed to be safe in Severus's home with the others.

"Ah my boy so glad you could join me," the old man said joyfully moving closer to the obviously frightened boy as his eyes darted around the room looking for an escape that didn't exist. "No need to be afraid, Harry, I only wish to speak with you nothing more. Now why don't we sit and have a nice chat you and I?"

Harry shook his head but even as he did his body started moving toward the bed against his will. He struggled against whatever was controlling him but it was no use and he soon found himself seated on the bed with the man seated near him. Once he was whatever was controlling his body left him and he scooted toward the head board to get as far away from the man as he could while bringing his knees to his chest in a vain effort to protect himself.

"I know you are confused and that you don't trust me anymore due to certain circumstances that have happened recently. But I assure you, Harry, I only have your best interest at heart," Albus began ignoring the tight little ball the boy had formed himself into as if it was of no consequence to him. In fact, he spoke and acted as if the two of them were just sitting down for a nice cup of tea in his office as they used to do in years past. "I cared a great deal about your parents, especially your father; you know and in other circumstances would never have wanted to see you come to harm, however I could not put the safety and well being of one child above that of the Wizarding world certainly you can understand that. You, who have always put the well being and safety of your friends above your own can most assuredly see the insignificance of one life when compared to the life and well being of the entire Wizarding world, yes?"

"I . . . I suppose so sir," Harry replied his voice no more than a whisper as it trembled with fear and self-doubt. "But aren't I the boy who lived, sir? Doesn't that mean I should have been loved and protected in order to defeat V. . . . the dark lord?"

"Ah, Harry, it is for that exact reason that you couldn't be loved and protected as you perhaps should have been," The Headmaster told him chuckling at his look of confusion. He moved closer to the boy as he continued and Harry drew his knees up tighter to his chest in reaction to his movement. "I am a very old man, Harry, and I have seen many things during my years in this world and I believe that there is nothing more powerful than love. However, I have also seen that the ones who fight the hardest are the ones who having been deprived of love all their lives have finally received it. Once they are given that love they will do anything to keep it even risk their lives just so the one who actually loves them will keep loving them and so it is with you, Harry. You, who hasn't known love since you were a small child would fight to the death to keep the love you have now at last received for fear it will be taken away again, do you understand?"

"Yes sir I think so," The boy said, though he didn't sound at all sure of what the man had told him. Albus seemed not to notice this however as he smiled in response to his words. "S . . .so what do you want with me now sir?"

"What I have always wanted with you Harry to defeat Voldemort," Dumbledore replied. The boy said nothing as the man brought his hand to his left leg and started to rub it nearly smirking at how his eyes went wide in surprise and alarm. "However, there is something else I want with you to Harry. Something I have wanted for a very long time. To love you and keep you with me always."

"W . . . what!" Harry exclaimed in horror trying to move away from the man who was now gazing down at him with an expression that reminded him very much of how his uncle used to look at him right before he violated him. "G. . . get away from me. D... don't touch me!"

"Ah ,my boy, I am afraid that I cannot do as you ask and that there is very little you can do about it," Albus explained with a grin as his hand moved up to the boys arm and then his face tilting his chin as he trembled and fought back tears. He could see Harry trying to use his magic to push him away but of course nothing happened as he knew it wouldn't. "I am sorry; Harry, but you will find yourself quite powerless here. This is after all only a dream that I am very much in control of. Alas as it is just a dream I cannot do all that I would like to you yet and I fear that you will soon wake, but you may consider this a taste of what is to come, of what your future holds for you."

Harry shuddered and gasped as the man brought his lips to the boys crushing them in a brutal kiss. The man may have been old, but he was still strong and Harry found himself unable to get away as he wrapped his arms around him in a bruising embrace. He struggled in his hold and tears stained his face as he tried to get away praying that he would indeed wake up soon if this really was just a dream. The kiss didn't last long though much to his relief and the man soon released him licking his lips as Harry stared back at him shaking and unable to speak.

"I do believe it is time for me to let you go, however much I don't wish to," the man told him sounding very reluctant to do so. Harry nearly cried in relief that he would soon be away from the man but held himself back from doing so, afraid of what he would do if he did. "Don't fear though for we will see each other again soon and the next time it will be very, very real with nothing to stop us for I have every intention of keeping you for myself and seeing you round soon with my child."

Harry's eyes widened impossibly further at his words and he opened his mouth to refuse them, but his vision blurred further and then darkened before he could. He could feel his consciousness fading away again and didn't fight it wanting only to get away from the man and his twisted desires. He felt himself fall back against the headboard as the man chuckled and then knew no more as he was wrenched away from the dream and back into reality.

XeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeXeX

Harry woke with a gasp trembling and curling into himself in fear and despair. Wrenching sobs tore from his chest as tears dampened his face while he held himself, afraid to open his eyes in case he was still in the dream and still with Albus. The man's last words echoed in his ears filling him with dread at the idea of one day carrying his child. Without even thinking about it his hand lowered to his stomach and he sobbed in relief when he felt it was still flat with the absence of another life.

"Harry, are you ok? What's wrong?" The sound of the concerned filled voice brought him out of his despair slightly and he reluctantly allowed his eyes to open to find Draco still laying next to him silver, gray eyes filled with worry. "Did you have a nightmare? Was it about Voldemort or your relatives? Do you want to talk to me about it?"

"N . . . Not right now Draco," Harry replied unable to bring himself to tell him about it yet. It still felt far too real for him to talk about it and all he wanted right now was to feel safe, from Albus and rest of the world as well. "P . . . Please just hold me for a little bit please, Draco?"

Draco nodded without hesitation and Harry launched himself at him sobbing into his chest as he held him in his arms. He didn't care right now if Draco only wanted him for sex and didn't really care about him, he felt safe with him and protected and that was all that mattered to him at the moment. Just knowing that someone was there who wanted him in some way was enough to take away at least a little of his fear.

Yet he knew that there was really little Draco or anyone else could do against Albus if he really intended to take him for himself. The man was a powerful wizard, far more so than any of them, and the only one Voldemort had ever feared or so everyone said. He was sure to that if Voldemort was even afraid of the man that he must have a really good reason for it and wondered just how much the Headmaster was capable of. Obviously far more than he had thought if he was so confident that Harry would soon be his.

The idea of the man's hands on him, of him using him as his uncle had, and being forced to carry his child, sickened him and he felt bile in his throat. He forced himself to swallow it though not wanting to leave Draco's arms yet even to throw up and clutched his shirt tightly in his clenched fists. Eventually, his sobs slowed as he fell into a reluctant and exhausted sleep while the blonde boy continued to hold him rocking him gently and whispering words of comfort and love that he never heard.

A/N: Oh. My. God! It's finally finished. I swear this chapter took me months to write and I really thought I would never get it done. I don't know why this story is giving me such a hard time, but it is, however I am determined to finish it somehow and someday and I thank all of you who are still reading this story and especially all of you who voted. I think the results of that vote were pretty obvious don't you.

The idea for the bookcases in Snape's house came from some other fan fictions I have read and was an idea that I really liked. It just seems to really fit him. I also don't really like this chapter very much especially the dream with Albus and I apologize for the OOCness of Harry who was kind of pathetic in this chapter. So I am eager to hear what all of you think of it, in other words please review.

On another note I have at least half of the chapters for three of my other stories written and now that I have finally finished this one I should be able to finish those pretty quickly. I am also working on a one shot gift fic that I should have up soon as well since I have both this Friday and Monday off from work woo hoo! Anyway hope you enjoyed and look out for more updates from me soon.


	10. Chapter 10

Hello all my wonderful and loyal readers. I really hate doing these and reading them from other writers but I felt it was necessary due to my long and continued absence from my stories. I had planed to update all of my stories back in February and have the next chapters for all of them started and nearly half way done however something's happened that I wasn't expecting and I was unable to continue writing for a while.

First my family had a crisis we were dealing with for most of February and March leaving me with no time to write and no desire to which has never happened to me before. Usually no matter what is happening I use writing as my escape and relaxer but I was so shocked and upset by what one of my siblings had done that I couldn't feel any inspiration to write anything even though I wanted to so I apologize for that.

I also I got a new job that has been having me work near forty hours a week getting a new store ready to open at the end of the month and have been to exhausted to write anything due to that as well. However I want to assure you all that I do plan to continue and finish all of them as I know how upsetting it is when you get into a good story and then its never updated again by the writer and refuse to do that to my readers.

That said though I have decided that I don't right now have the time to work on six different stories at once, a decision that I have debated on for several months now. Therefore I am giving all of my readers a chance to vote on which stories they want me to continue and finish first. All five of my current Harry Potter stories will be in this poll and it will be up until after I have finished posting all of my newest chapters which I plan to do as soon as I can. The only story that wont be on the poll is my gundam wing story as it is the only one I am currently working on and close to the end so that one I will finish regardless of the poll.

So please vote on which stories you want to see most and the two with the most votes are the ones I will concentrate on for now until I have finished them and can work on the others. Also as a treat and apology to all of you I am putting sneak peaks of the next chapters of all my stories up in this note as well as a sneak peak of another story I am thinking of writing and two other story plots I may write once I finish some of my other ones if you like them so let me know and any ideas would be greatly appreciated. So enjoy and vote please. (I will except votes in reviews to for those not members of fan fiction put please vote on the poll to if you can.

Sneak Peaks

A Warm Summers Night

A half hour later they arrived at Quatre's manor and Rashid pulled the car up to the steps leading to the front door before climbing out and opening the door for them. Heero followed Quatre and Trowa out of the car still holding his duffle bag in one hand. The blonde man lead them through to the living room where the rest of his friends were gathered around a table layered with food, including a cake, and a banner hanging from the ceiling that said "Welcome home Heero".

Deeply touched Heero could think of nothing to say as he was surrounded by his friends. He received hugs from Releana, Sally, Noin and even Dorothy and a smile of welcome from Merian, who knew how much he didn't like to be touched so kept her distance. Zechs and Wufei both patted him on the back and Lady Une nodded to him with a small smile. Heero couldn't believe they were all there for him, never in his life had he believed that he would ever have friends like this, and it was overwhelming to him.

For so long he had been alone, the cold, uncaring soldier that neither needed nor wanted friends. Relationships were liabilities that he couldn't afford during his training or the war. Dr. J had taught him not to make himself vulnerable to such things and for along time he had been able to keep his distance from others until first Duo and then the other Gundam pilots had forced themselves past his walls and created friendships with him he had before never believed possible for him. The others had followed soon after until he had come to this point and saw just how cared for he actually was.

Who Do You Turn To

Harry woke the next morning wrapped in a pair of strong warm arms and smiled as thoughts of the night before came back to him. Last night had been the most amazing experience of his life so much better than his time with Ron it didn't even compare. His body felt sore but it was a good sore and he snuggled happily into the warm chest of the one holding him a soft groan sounding at his movements.

"Morning Love," the voice was soft and husky with sleep. As the arms around him tightened Harry looked up into blurry grey eyes blinking open. "Sleep well?"

"Yes very well," The black haired boy replied smiling happily at the other who grinned back at him. "Last night was amazing love."

"Well I am glad you think so," Draco said with a chuckle turning onto his side to look down at him while he ran his hand slowly up and down his arm." I hope to spend many more amazing nights and days with you."

A Peasants Heart

"Wow mate,"

"Look at her,"

"She's beautiful,"

Draco turned as he overheard the Weasley twins who were staring at something on the stairs. His eyes followed their gaze and a grin broke out across his face as he rushed toward the stairs. There was Lily looking beautiful in an emerald green dress and her hair pulled up in a bun. She looked nervous and scared as she made her way down the stairs behind the Lords Black and he chuckled softly at the sight. She glanced up and caught sight of him and a faint blush colored her face as he held out his hand to her.

"Good evening Lady Lily I am so glad you were able to come," The prince told her as she placed her hand in his and he lead her from the stairs. "I have been waiting all night to dance with you."

Saving Harry

Still it was up to Harry to tell him and he wouldn't push him to do so. To many people had already tried to force him to bend to their will and he refused to be one of them. So despite his concern and frustration he remained quiet and tried to be the friend the smaller boy so desperately needed. Talking to him and comforting him at night and during the day and playing games with him like chess, gobstones, and exploding snap. Harry was decent at exploding snap and had little experience with gobstones, but he was willing to learn, what he excelled at though was wizarding chess.

It took a few games for his skill to come out but one afternoon a few weeks after coming to their new home Harry had beaten them terribly. The gob smacked expression on the younger boy's face as he stared at his pieces dancing in victory was enough to send Draco into chest holding laughter despite his defeat. Eventually Harry had started laughing to until they both had tears in their eyes and he told him about how he had never been able to defeat Ron the one who had originally taught him how to play. Draco frowned at the mention of the name and with some coaxing had gotten the boy to admit that he had always held back when playing with the red head not wanting to upset him.

That confession had lead to another about how he had always played dumb in school so as not to upset Hermione. He wasn't super smart or a book warm like her but if he had shown his true intelligence he would be excelling in more than just DADA. Draco had been shocked to discover just how good he was in charms, transfiguration and even potions, that had of course been a surprise to Snape as well when he had told his godfather later that evening. He was decent in COMC, astrology, and history and obviously horrible in divination, but then who wouldn't be with a nut like Trelawny teaching the class which was why Draco had refused to take the class.

The Darkness That Hid the Light

The creation of Voldemort, a psychopath that desired the death of all muggles, muggleborns and full control of the wizarding world, had brought Albus back to the front. Suddenly the wizarding world was under the attack again and they needed their protector, the defeater of the evil Grindelwald, again. Albus willingly but yet again humbly became the leader of the light side and gathered a group of idiotically loyal followers.

The Weasley's had been the easiest after a well placed attack had killed Molly's twin brothers. The woman was a fervent follower of his though her husband was less so and their children hard to control. The eldest three had already escaped his grasp and the youngest three boys, the twins and Ronald, always seemed cautiously supportive of him. The girl, Ginerva, however was as loyal to him as her mother and he had many plans for her eventually.

Another group of interest to him had been the marauders, Lily and Severus. Lily most of all as he had known the moment he saw her she was no muggleborn Evans. Her power and charm had been far to reminiscent of Riddles when he was at the school and her caring heart and healing abilities were far to much like Poppy's for it to have been a coincidence. It was obvious to him she was the child they had given up and he tried to gain control of her but she had been to untrusting of him to allow it. In the end the only ones he had been able to convince to follow him were Severus and Peter and he had been forced to kill Lily and James.

A Broken Dream

The next three days were like hell for Harry as he waited anxiously for the next trial date to find out if he and Ginny would be allowed to divorce. He wanted this all to be over with and to know that his son would be able to stay with him. He hadn't seen him since he had gotten back from the first appearance with the judge as he had taken a turn for the worse after Draco had performed another set of spells on him. Harry's body had immediately began to tremble violently as it went pale as a sheet and his eyes rolled to the back of his head blood dripping from the corner of his mouth in a full blown seizure.

Draco had called for help from his mother, who was also a qualified healer though she hadn't gone into a career with it, and both of his parents had come rushing into help him. None of them had noticed the little boy who slipped into the room behind them as they worked desperately to stop the seizure and save the man's life. It wasn't until after they had stopped the fit and got Harry into a healing sleep that they had heard the little boy sobbing and sniffling by the door. The poor child looked absolutely terrified as he stared at his father as if he thought the man was dead. Narcissa had tried to comfort the boy but he wouldn't go near them after seeing the spots of blood on their clothes and hands.

Reluctantly they had decided to send for Lucas's relatives to take him for a couple of days as they didn't know how Harry would be when he woke up. As Remus and Sirius were giving a guest lecture at the school they had sent for the twins knowing Harry wouldn't want him near Molly. Fred and George had come immediately and Fred had taken the boy into his arms while he sobbingly told them what had happened to his daddy. They happily agreed to take their nephew and promised to keep him away from Ginny and their mother until Draco said it was ok to bring him back.

Here are the story ideas I have that I may write later on if you liked them. First is a sneak peek of an untitled story in which Harry is imprisoned in Azkaban for the murder of Cedric Diggory. A plot that has been used before but one I think I have an original idea for.

The person was so layered in dirt and grime that he couldn't tell right away that they were naked beneath it all. Their hair was long and matted covering their face and most of their arms that appeared to beheld tightly around something he couldn't see.

"Hello," Lucius said softly not wanting to frighten the person further. The figure tensed at the sound of his voice and drew in tighter to itself. "Do you understand me?"

The person said nothing only started rocking back and forth the trembling increasing. Moving closer to them Lucius finally saw what was being held in their arms so protectively. It was a bundle of rags and as he knelt in front of them he heard a soft voice mumbling what sounded vaguely like endearments and promises of protection. In pity of the poor creature the man realized that they believed they were holding a baby instead of just dirty rags.

It seemed they had come to late for this one as it appeared there was nothing left of their sanity to save. Shaking his head in sympathy he moved to stand up and leave them to their insane wanderings until he heard something that stopped him clod in his tracks. A soft gurgle of glee came from the rags in response to the persons voice. In shock he brought his hand to the bundle and getting no reaction from the prisoner moved some of the cloth aside to reveal the face of a tiny infant with tuffs of black hair and green eyes.

"Oh sweet Merlin,"

The other two I have nothing written for yet so I will only give you a summary of the plots here. The first one is based off of several stories I have read where James and Lily are alive and Harry has siblings. In this story Harry's older brother William is the boy who lived and Harry is extremely abused by James and Lily due to Lily nearly dying while in labor with him the night of Voldemorts attack. James and Lily hate him for what happened that night and Harry goes to Hogwarts with little socialization or love shown to him except by his brother who is very protective of his younger brother but unaware of the abuse he has suffered from their parents which will be explained in the story. It will be Draco/Harry eventually, have good Malfoys and Severus and bad Potters and Dumbledore.

The second one I haven't come up with a full plot for yet but it will be a gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover in which Harry and Heero will be brothers that are unaware of that. Takes place after both wars and four of the pilots, Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo go to Hogwarts after discovering they are wizards while Heero disappears returning to Dr. J who survived the war. The four boys discover Harry is abused and that he has a younger brother and go in search of him and Heero unaware that they are the same person. Will have evil Dr. J and Dumbledore, good malfoys and severus and alive Remus and Sirius. Pairings will be Draco/Harry, Trowa/Quatre, Duo/Heero and Wufei/Charlie Weasley and that's all I have for now.

So I hope you enjoyed and vote and review for all of my stories including the plots at the end. If no one does than I will assume you all don't like any of them and won't continue with any of them so its very important that you vote and review please.


	11. Chapter 11: poll results

Hello all I hope you are all well and won't be to mad at me but even though I said I wouldn't close the poll until after I have updated all of my stories I have decided to anyway do to the fact I am having a bit of writers block with the last three. Also I am trying to update faster and don't want to keep people waiting any longer for updates on the first three so the poll is now closed and the results will be revealed in just a few moments.

First though I want to address two things really quick. The first one is an unsigned in reviewer yuki-chan314 who has been reviewing my peasants heart story. Since you aren't signed in I am addressing you this way and I hope you will read it. Thank you for your interest in my story and I am glad you like it so much but if you have been reading my story at all than you would realize that it takes me a long time to update sometimes, something I am trying to fix, so please stop freaking out about the fact that it hasn't been updated yet and has gone on hiatus or something. Unless I say it has than it isn't ok and I will update eventually you just have to be a little more patient thank you.

(oh by the way in case anyone is wondering the bond between slaves, gundam wing, story is on hiatus and has been for a while. Sorry all I should have said something a lot sooner.)

The second thing I want to address is something that really pissed me off from a few reviewers. I understand that people don't like author notes I don't like them much myself but yelling at me about them and the sneak peaks of my stories is unnecessary and annoying. I am the author and I will do what I want to do with my stories and notes and if I want to be nice and give my reviewers sneak peaks so that they know I am still working on the stories that they love than I will. Also I do sneak peaks of all my stories in all my stories because it's the same note in all of them and that is easier for me so I don't want to hear anymore complaints about that and if I get any complaints about this note then I may just decide not to post anything on this site ever again as it is just to frustrating!

All right then now that we have got that unpleasantness out of the way it is time to reveal the winners of my poll. In first place as no surprise to anyone I am sure is Who do you turn to and in second place which was extremely close, like two votes close between the poll and reviews, is A Peasants heart. So those are the two I will be working on along with a warm summers night from now on. In a very close third was Saving Harry and then in fourth was A broken dream, this surprised me a little as I was expecting this one to get at least a few more votes, and then by far in last place was The darkness that hid the light which I am trying to decide if I want to keep writing as it is or redo it or something not sure yet.

Also with the three other plots I was asking about the Azkaban story and Harry's brother story were tied for votes and the gundam wing/ Harry potter crossover came in last which didn't surprise me to much .

So those are the results and the stories I will be working on. The three other ones I will start writing again after I finish writing the first three unless I get these chapters I am working on finished in which case they may be updated at some point while I am working on the others. I hope you are all happy and will be understanding of the temporary, and I mean temporary, hiatus of those few stories. Thank you and I hope to have more updates for you all soon.


End file.
